In Your Arm
by Joonie Kim Kyusung
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Yesung menikah atas perjodohan orangtua.Dua manusia itu hidup dengan dunia mereka sendiri.Diatas namakan ambisi Choi Sungjoon hadir kembali,dia cinta pertama Yesung.Apa Kyuhyun akan berubah?Apa Yesung akan kembali kepelukan Sungjoon?Atau Yesung jatuh di pelukan Siwon sang atasan,atau malah Kibum sang asisten Siwon.
1. Prolog

" Cinta bukanlah sesuatu hal yang membuatmu jatuh terpuruk. Karena cinta adalah hal yang membuatmu bisa bangkit dan tersenyum. ~ Joonie Kim "

**Title :**

' **In Your Arm To Night '**

**Paired : **

**Kyuhyun x Yesung [ Kyusung ] **

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon { Joonie Kim }**

**Disclaimer :**

**In Your Arm To Night [ Voltage ; Otome Game ]**

**Super Junior**

**Character :**

**Yesung Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Choi Sungjoon**

**Super Junior Member**

**SM Town Family**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**18+**

**Attention :**

**Cerita ini berbau YAOI [Boy's Lover] content, jika tidak menyukainya silakan pergi. Karena cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiksi buatan fans untuk mencintai dan mensupport **_**couple**_** yang telah tertera namanya diatas.**

**Cerita fiksi ini hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam untuk memarahai Kyuhyun Daddy yang seenak hidungnya beberapa waktu yang lalu selalu berbuat ulah.**

' **Don't Blame It If You Have Another Pair. '**

**Let's Begin Our Fiction**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Mungkin jika kita berbicara perjodohan akan sebuah perkawinan pastinya membuat kita muak dan tertawa keras. Masih adakah perjodohan hal tersebut? Apakah masih ada masanya untuk melakukan 'ritual' seperti itu dimasa modern ini? Hey! Jangan bercanda? Itu adalah zaman dulu. Kehidupan kita sekarang jauh lebih baik dari zaman sekarang benarkah?

Ya, memang benar, tapi tradisi itu masih ada. Dan mungkin saja masih melekat dikalangan mereka yang masih memegang erat sebuah janji. Bukankah kita sebagai anak sudah merasa pasrah jika itu adalah keinginan orang tua? Melihat orang tua bahagia adalah impian kita. **Hey! Are you kidding me**? Tidak – tidak, mungkin kita bisa menolaknya. Tapi jika itu untuk memenuhi janji? Apa kita harus memberontak dan menyakiti orang tua kita?

Jika itu bisa. Pasti sudah bisa dilakukan tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Pasrah adalah jalan terbaik untuk meluluskan keinginan orang tuanya. Dia merelakan kebahagiaannya hanya untuk melihat orang tua yang merawatnya bahagia. Meski harus menikah dengan orang yang belum dia kenal dan lihat.

"Sungie, apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya?"tanya .

"Sudah eomma, aku sudah menghangatkannya."jawab Yesung.

"Sungie, ada kabar apa di kantor?"tanya sang ayah.

"Hanya sekedar aku dipindah tugaskan di bidang design bagian pemasaran appa."ucap Yesung sembari menyiapkan makan malam di meja.

"Baguslah, bukankah itu yang kamu inginkan selama ini."jawab sang

"Ne, ayah. Terima kasih atas do'anya selama ini."ucap Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

**_CKLECK_**

"Aku pulang,"ucap seseorang yang kini telah datang.

"Selamat datang Kyuhyunie."ucap

"Selamat malam eommanim, abeoji."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kami sudah menunggumu. Jja~ kita makan malam bersama."ucap

"Ne, abeoji."ucap Kyuhyun hangat.

"Sungie, tolong tambahkan nasi untukku."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie."ucap Yesung.

Kemudian keluarga itu makan malam bersama diselingi canda dan tawa. Sangat bahagia bukan? Menjadi bagian sebuah keluarga yang bahagia adalah idaman setiap orang. Mencintai dan dicintai adalah impian setiap manusia didunia ini.

"Kyuhyunie, Yesungie, appa dan eomma pulang dulu ne. Kapan – kapan kita mampir lagi."ucap .

"Ne, eomma. Arraseoyo."ucap Yesung.

"Kami selalu menunggu kehadiran eommanim dan abeoji."ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali kedalam rumah, setelah melihat orang tua Yesung telah kembali pulang. Kyuhyun kini bersiap untuk mandi dan Yesung masih membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur. Tidak ada suara lagi dalam rumah tersebut, namun tak lama setelah itu sebuah suara menginstruksi Yesung untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Yesung, besok akan ada rapat. Jadi aku akan pulang malam."ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap Yesung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar untuk mandi."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Besok malam aku ada reuni SMA. Jadi mungkin akan pulang telat."ucap Yesung.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Yesung. Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita punya kehidupan masing – masing. Kau dengan kehidupanmu dan aku dengan kehidupanku. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk bersandiwara menjadi suami – istri hanya pada keadaan – keadaan tertentu?"tanya Kyuhyun datar dan dingin.

"Ehm, arra."ucap Yesung memilih diam.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan tidur dikamar masing – masing dan menikmati malam dengan kedinginan yang mungkin telah menjalari hati mereka. Tidak ada sebuah kata mesra hanya percakapan biasa, sama seperti kita berbicara dengan sahabat atau bahkan teman kita sendiri. Meski tampak seatap, tapi kehidupan mereka berbeda. Kyuhyun dengan segala ambisi dan pride seorang pangeran dengan kemewahaannya, sedangkan Yesung dengan pride seorang pangeran dengan kesederhanaannya.

Pagi akhirnya memaksa kedua manusia itu untuk bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja, Workholik mungkin. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, mereka hanya bertemu ketika malam telah menggelayuti dan makan malam bersama dan pagi ketika mereka bangun dan akan memulai kerja. Seperti yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kekantor dulu. Kau,,,, hati-hati di jalan. Selamat bekerja."ucap Kyuhyun datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kau juga,"ucap Yesung tak kalah datarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah sekitar 3 bulanan yang lalu. Tampak luar mungkin keluarga itu terlihat harmonis, mungkin juga itu berlaku jika orang tua datang dan berkunjung seperti malam kemarin saat keluarga Yesung datang. Namun, jika kita bisa mendalami lagi kasus ini, maka banyak celah kosong yang merongga di setiap sudut tiang yang mereka bangun dengan nama pernikahan.

Bukan hanya monoton, tapi juga sudah diluar batas, karena seharusnya orang yang menikah dengan umur kencur tersebut telah berpisah ranjang sejak pertama kali seharusnya mereka menikmati malam pertama. **Konyol**? Itu memang terjadi, jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu. Secara garis besar, mereka yang menikah dengan perjodohan akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau tidak karena kesalahan. Misalnya tengah mabuk atau yang lain mungkin.

Lalu kalau mereka tidak mencintai kenapa mereka mau untuk menikah? Jawabannya cuma satu, kebahagiaan orang tua merekalah yang membuat mereka menerimanya. **Idiot**? Tidak tidak, tidak ada yang idiot disini, hanya saja terlalu gila jika harus mengorbankan segala hal untuk kebahagiaan dan janji lama dari sebuah persahabatan orang tua mereka.

Yesung kini mulai menapaki jalanan kota Seoul dengan mobil sport miliknya. Tidak tampak sekali jika dia kecewa, sakit, ataupun terluka. Bukankah ini adalah resiko dari keputusan yang dia ambil? Menikah dengan anak dari sahabat appanya. Baik buruknya, hanya bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menapaki kantor tempatnya bekerja. Yesung bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama, meski tidak sebaik, semegah, dan terkenal seperti perusahaan milik appanya. Tapi cukuplah jika dilihat dari prestasi perusahaan itu. Masih bisa disejajarkan dengan perusahaan appanya, meski perusahaan appanya ada di peringkat teratas dan perusahaannya masih berada agag jauh dibawah perusahaan sang appa.

Jika ditanya kenapa Yesung tidak memilih untuk bekerja diperusahaan appa, Yesung pasti akan menjawab ' belum waktunya aku memegang kendali perusahaan itu '. Jawaban yang singkat tapi mempunyai banyak arti. Ahh~ kembali ketopik utama.

Hari ini jadwalnya adalah bertemu dengan kepala bagaian yang akan menjadi atasannya. Dia sudah siap bertemu dengan atasannya meski hatinya masih sedikit ragu. Yesung mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sang atasannya.

" Selamat pagi sajangnim."ucap Yesung.

"Kim Jongwoon, asisten designer pemasaran? Kau yang dipindahkan oleh Sooman Ahjussi itu?"tanya sang atasan.

"Ne, sajangnim."jawab Yesung.

"Apa yang kau punya untuk bekerja dibidang ini?"tanya sang atasan.

"…"

"Apa kau punya skill untuk bagian ini? Kau tahu jika design pemasaran itu tidak mudah." Tanya sang atasan lagi.

"Saya sudah kuliah dijurusan ini lama. Tapi saya masih butuh pengarahan dan pengalaman."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini kau belajarlah dengan asistenku."ucap sang atasannya sembari menelepon seseorang.

_TRUUTT_TRUUTT_

'Ne, Wonnie.'

"Kau kemarilah, ada yang ingin kau lakukan untukku."ucap sang atasan.

Tak lama setelah itu orang itu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan sang atasan.

"Ada apa Wonnie?"tanya sang namja itu.

"Kibum, perkenalkan dia asisten barumu. Namanya Kim Jongwoon, putra sulung dari keluarga Kim yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Aku harap kau dapat memberinya pengalaman dan pelajaran yang berarti. Setidaknya satu bulan dia sudah mulai mengerti tentang bidang yang kita geluti."ucap Siwon.

"Ne,"jawab Kibum singkat.

"Yesung perkenalkan dia asistenku. Namanya Kim Kibum. Dia sahabatku. Jadi kau bisa banyak bertanya segala hal pada kibum."ucap Siwon.

"Ne, sajangnim."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalian mulailah bekerja. Aku sedang mengurusi document yang datang dari China."ucap Siwon.

Yesung dan Kibum kini keluar dari ruangan sang atasan. Kibum memberitahukan letak dimana dia akan bekerja nantinya. Setelah itu Yesung dan Kibum saling bertukar pikiran tentang bidang yang sedang mereka geluti. Hari beranjak malam, tiba saatnya dia menghadiri reuni SMA yang telah susah payah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Yesung bergegas untuk menghadiri reuni tesebut. Bertempat disebuah kafe, Yesung mulai memakirkan mobilnya dan menyatu dengan sahabat – sahabat lamanya. Seperti biasanya sahabatnya telah menunggu kedatangannya di tepat yang mungkin masih sering untuk mereka lakukan ketika akhir pekan. Mereka adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Sahabat yang menjadi saksi tentang segala hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Yang ternyata kelahiran Yesunglah yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, kita sudah berkumpul. Mari kita berpesta."ucap sang ketua kelas.

"Oh ya, Sungie hyung? Apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini? Kau tampak senang dan kusut disaat bersamaan."ucap Donghae yang lahir beberapa bulan setelah Yesung.

"Anhiya, eobso."jawab Yesung singkat.

"Yesung hyung sedang bahagia karena dia dipindahkan ke bagian design pemasaran sama sepertiku."ucap Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kita harus berpesta juga hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini, hanya ingin makan gratis saja.;"ucap Ryeowook menimpali pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau iniii."geram Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah hyuki, jangan dengarkan anak kecil itu."ucap Donghae.

"Yak! Ikan!"cicit Ryeowook yang tak dipedulikan Donghae.

"Ohya, bagaimana suamimu hyung? Apakah dia masih sama?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Seperti biasanya Hae, malah kukira dia tidak peduli."ucap Yesung menciptakan sebuah senyum nanar diwajah keempat sahabatnya.

"Kyuhyun! Neol Jeongmal Napeun Namja!"geram Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Hyukie."ucap Ryeowook mencoba untuk meredakan amarah Eunhyuk.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat kau menggendong seorang aegi hyung. Bukankah itu cita-citamu?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"…"

"Eunhyuk-aah~."ucap Donghae dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Wa-wae?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yesung. Ya, kini sisi Yesung yang rapuh tengah terlihat, sisi yang memang butuh sebuah pelukan dari orang yang bisa menguatkannya.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku butuh sedikit waktu lagi."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum manis.

'Yesung hyung,'batin Ryeowook berbicara.

"Hey! Hey! Lihat. Bukankah dia pemain sepak bola ternama itu?"ucap seseorang yang agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia seharusnya ada di Italy."ucap temannya.

Dari remang malam yang menggelayuti. Yesung mulai melihat siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya itu. Menampilkan sosok yang selama ini masih terekam jelas diingatannya. Choi Sungjoon.

'Sungjoonie', batin Yesung bersuara.

"Lama tak jumpa kawan."ucap Sungjoon.

"Kau tampak sehat dan berisi wakil ketua kelas."ejek seseorang yang agag jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hahahaha, jelas. Stamina tubuh harus terjaga jika ingin sehat."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"Bukankah itu cinta pertamamu Yesungie hyung?"tanya Ryeowook.

"…."

"Hyung~."panggil Ryeowook lagi.

"N-ne?,, aahh mian~, aku tidak mendengarmu."ucap Yesung salah tingkah.

"Bukankah dia Choi Sungjoon. Cinta pertamamu?"ulang Ryeowook.

"N-Ne.."jawab Yesung gugup.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?'tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan studymu disana?"tanya ketua kelas.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengikuti pemilihan pemain Timnas sepak bola yang akan mengikuti ajang piala dunia."ucap Sungjoon tenang.

"Heeee~ kau berambisi sekali Sungjoon-ah."teriak teman yang lain.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja tujuanku kemari."ucap Sungjoon dan menatap lurus kearah Yesung dan teman – temannya.

Semua mata menatap kearah Yesung dan kawan – kawan. Semua seisi kelas juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua dimasa lalu. Tapi mereka juga tahu jika Yesung sudah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu.

'W-wae? Waegeurae.'batin Yesung bertanya – tanya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk pemilihan pemain timnas sepak bola Korea dan juga bertemu denganmu Kim Jongwoon."ucap Sungjoon.

"Tapi kau telat Joon-ah. Yesung hyung telah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu."timpal Ryeowook.

"…."

"M-Mwoo? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"tanya Sungjoon.

"Yesung hyung sudah menikah tiga bulan lalu. Menikah karena dijodohkan orang tua."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"M-Mwo?"gumam Sungjoon tidak percaya.

"Andai saja kau datang lebih awal mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya."ucap Eunhyuk.

"….."

"Yaahhh, mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi apapun itu aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."ucap Sungjoon.

"…."

"Bukan cuma posisi di timnas yang harus aku dapatkan. Tapi wanita yang aku inginkan juga harus aku miliki."ucap Sungjoon.

"Kau selalu saja berambisi eoh?"tanya sang ketua kelas.

"Hahahahaahahahaha,"tawa Sungjoon.

"…."

~ To Be Continou ~

Sudah lama tidak berjumpa readersdeul...

O genki desu ka?

Hadugh salah….

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua,,,, Joonie datang lagi dengan Drama terbaru,, hahahahaha ..

Kemarin Joonie sudah buat dengan komik, kali ini Joonie buat dengan fiction..

Jangan lupa review,, sampai jumpaa~


	2. Choi Sungjoon

" Terkadang orang yang dulu membuatmu menangis adalah orang yang akan membuatmu tersenyum dimasa depan. ~ Joonie Kim "

**Title :**

' **In Your Arm To Night '**

**Paired : **

**Kyuhyun x Yesung [ Kyusung ] slight Kyuhyun x someone**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Angst**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon { Joonie Kim }**

**Disclaimer :**

**In Your Arm To Night [ Voltage ; Otome Game ]**

**Super Junior**

**Character :**

**Yesung Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Choi Sungjoon**

**Super Junior Member**

**SM Town Family**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**18+**

**Attention :**

**Cerita ini berbau YAOI [Boy's Lover] content, jika tidak menyukainya silakan pergi. Karena cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiksi buatan fans untuk mencintai dan mensupport **_**couple**_** yang telah tertera namanya diatas.**

' **Don't Blame It If You Have Another Pair. '**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

_**~ Preview Last Chapter ~**_

"_Hey! Hey! Lihat. Bukankah dia pemain sepak bola ternama itu?"ucap seseorang yang agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka._

"_Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia seharusnya ada di Italy."ucap temannya._

_Dari remang malam yang menggelayuti. Yesung mulai melihat siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya itu. Menampilkan sosok yang selama ini masih terekam jelas diingatannya. Choi Sungjoon._

'_Sungjoonie', batin Yesung bersuara._

"_Lama tak jumpa kawan."ucap Sungjoon._

"_Kau tampak sehat dan berisi wakil ketua kelas."ejek seseorang yang agag jauh dari tempat mereka._

"_Hahahaha, jelas. Stamina tubuh harus terjaga jika ingin sehat."ucap Sungjoon lagi._

"_Bukankah itu cinta pertamamu Yesungie hyung?"tanya Ryeowook._

"…_."_

"_Hyung~."panggil Ryeowook lagi._

"_N-ne?,, aahh mian~, aku tidak mendengarmu."ucap Yesung salah tingkah._

"_Bukankah dia Choi Sungjoon. Cinta pertamamu?"ulang Ryeowook._

"_N-Ne.."jawab Yesung gugup._

'_Kenapa dia ada disini?'tanya Yesung dalam hati._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan studymu disana?"tanya ketua kelas._

"_Aku datang kemari untuk mengikuti pemilihan pemain Timnas sepak bola yang akan mengikuti ajang piala dunia."ucap Sungjoon tenang._

"_Heeee~ kau berambisi sekali Sungjoon-ah."teriak teman yang lain._

"_Tapi bukan hanya itu saja tujuanku kemari."ucap Sungjoon dan menatap lurus kearah Yesung dan teman – temannya._

_Semua mata menatap kearah Yesung dan kawan – kawan. Semua seisi kelas juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua dimasa lalu. Tapi mereka juga tahu jika Yesung sudah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu._

'_W-wae? Waegeurae.'batin Yesung bertanya – tanya._

"_Aku datang kemari untuk pemilihan pemain timnas sepak bola Korea dan juga bertemu denganmu Kim Jongwoon."ucap Sungjoon._

"_Tapi kau telat Joon-ah. Yesung hyung telah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu."timpal Ryeowook._

"…_."_

"_M-Mwoo? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"tanya Sungjoon._

"_Yesung hyung sudah menikah tiga bulan lalu. Menikah karena dijodohkan orang tua."ucap Donghae._

"…_."_

"_M-Mwo?"gumam Sungjoon tidak percaya._

"_Andai saja kau datang lebih awal mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya."ucap Eunhyuk._

"…_.."_

"_Yaahhh, mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi apapun itu aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."ucap Sungjoon._

"…_."_

"_Bukan cuma posisi di timnas yang harus aku dapatkan. Tapi wanita yang aku inginkan juga harus aku miliki."ucap Sungjoon._

"_Kau selalu saja berambisi eoh?"tanya sang ketua kelas._

"_Hahahahaahahahaha,"tawa Sungjoon._

"…_."_

_**~ Lets Begin ~**_

" Ya! Sungjoon-ah."panggil sang ketua kelas.

"Ne,,"jawab Sungjoon yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

"Neol?! Michigeseo? Yesung itu Namja, sekali lagi NAMJA! NAM – JA,, bukan yeoja."ejek sang ketua kelas.

"Ahh,, benar juga."ucap Sungjoon dan mulai tertawa.

"Ahahha,,, babonikka? Hahahahaha,"semua orang tertawa kecuali Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook.

"Geundae, aku jauh – jauh datang ke Korea hanya untukmu Yesung."ucap Sungjoon

"?!" Yesung terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Sungjoon.

"Ouch Mianhae,,, Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil, Sungjoon-ah."ucap Eunhyuk yang kini mengulangi apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tapi, ini tidak seperti yang aku inginkan."ucap Sungjoon pura-pura kecewa.

"Jika saja kau datang lebih awal."ucap Ryeowook yang mengulang perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Meski begitu, ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, entah itu sebagai striker di timnas Korea, ataupun juga namja yang ingin ku miliki. Aku pasti akan memilikinya."ucap Sungjoon mempertegas ucapannya yang tadi.

'Tidak,,, ini hanya lelucon… omo! Kenapa wajahku memerah seperti ini?'batin Yesung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan pernyataan seperti itu, didepan teman – teman sekelasnya pula. Apakah hal itu dapat dikatan Romantis? Apakah itu bisa dikategorikan hal yang memalukan. Namun dengan pernyataan itulah yang membuat Sungjoon mengulum senyum tulus didepan Yesung. Senyuman yang hanya milik Yesung dan hanya untuknya,,,, dulu~

"Marilah kita bersulang,,, KANPAI!"teriak sang ketua kelas.

Sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi, Yesung dan kawan – kawan masih memikirkan lagi kemana arah pembicaraan yang dilakukan Sungjoon. Mungkin sedikit berpaling akan membuat kita merasa senang dan melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah diderita.

Setelah perbincangan itu, Sungjoon memilih untuk pergi ketempat sang Ketua kelas dan teman – teman,,, ehm,,, mungkin bisa disebut dengan sahabatnya ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Sungjoon juga tidak pernah lagi melihat kearah Yesung, seolah perbincangan yang dilakukannya tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Ouchh,, itu Romantis sekali. Aku berharap ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."ucap Donghae.

"Hyung, Sungjoon masih mengharapkanmu."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja sejak Sungjoon datang?"tanya Donghae.

"Sudahlah, tak apa – apa. toh aku sudah menikah. Kau lupa?"tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"Cinta itu bebas memilih hyung. Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika cinta bisa mempertemukan kita dengan jodoh yang tak terlihat meski kita telah menikah."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hey sudah hentikan… Itu namanya kau selingkuh! Itu tidak adil kau sadar? Jangan dengarkan manusia monyet ini hyung."sanggah Ryeowook.

"Tidak adil? Ouch ayolah,, bukankah setiap manusia berhak untuk mencintai? Meski dia telah menikah, tidak ada yang menyalahkan hal itu."ucap Eunhyuk yang masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Ya! Neol michigeseo!"geram Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya menyuarakan pendapatku."ucap Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itulah kenapa kau selalu gagal Hyukie."ucap Donghae.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan 'bermain kotor' seperti itu. Disamping itu, lihatlah, Sungjoon hanya membullyku."ucap Yesung tenang sembari melihat sekilas kearah Sungjoon dan kawan – kawan.

"Omo!"gumam Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal?"tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Buktinya sudah jelas bukan? Jika Sungjoon tidak pernah melihat atau bergabung dengan kita. Dan hanya membicarakan kekasih sejatinya yaitu sepak bola seperti sekarang ini."ucap Donghae sembari melihat kearah Sungjoon.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, secepat ucapan Sungjoon yang telah dilupakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua menikmati kebersamaan yang mereka jalin kali ini. Reuni yang diadakan satu tahun sekali setelah mereka lulus Perguruan Tinggi. Bukankah banyak hal yang seharusnya diungkapkan selain mengungkap masa lalu?

"Omo,, ini sudah jam sebelas lewat. Aku harus pulang."ucap Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat kekantor ketika aku dipindahkan ke divisi yang aku suka."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, hati – hati hyung. Aku akan tetap disini sebentar lagi."ucap Donghae.

"Aku juga. Hati – hati dijalan hyung."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hae-ah,, Hyukie,, aku pulang dulu."ucap Yesung.

"Ne hyung."ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Jalja."ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan sembari mengambil tas selempangan mereka.

Ketika Yesung berada diambang pintu, dia sekilas melirik kearah Sungjoon. Sedangkan yang dilirik tengah asyik berbincang dengan sahabatnya. Seakan Sungjoon lupa tengah membuat perasaan Yesung tengah tercampur aduk antar senang dan harus apa.

'Jadi semua itu hanya lelucon, heum?,'batin Yesung berspekulasi.

Yesung keluar kafe tersebut dengan perasaan yang bisa dibilang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Antara bahagia dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Akhirnya Yesung dan Ryeowook telah sampai di tempat parkir, saat itulah mereka berpisah.

"Hyung aku duluan, jalja. Hati-hati dijalan."ucap Ryeowook sembari melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

'Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku telephon Kyuhyun.'batin Yesung membuat keputusan.

Yesung mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, panggilan itu tersambung. Tapi meski tersambung, tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya ponsel. Kalau ditelephon gak diangkat seperti itu, bukankah sebaiknya ponsel itu dijual saja. **Author-nim!** Oops,, mian,, kelepasan.

'Apa dia sedang mandi?'tanya batin Yesung.

Setelah sekian lama memanggil tidak dijawab juga akhirnya Yesung menyerah. Namun disaat terakhir Yesung akan memutuskan sambungan telephon itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tele[hon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo."jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Owh, Kyuhyun, ini aku Yesung. Mianhae aku telat pulang. Sekarang aku sedang perjalanan pulang."ucap Yesung sembari masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ne,, arraseo.. Aku sedang mengerjakan laporan perusahaan. Hati – hati dijalan."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, hari ini aku dipindah tugaskan ke bagian design pemasaran. Aku sangat senang hari ini."ucap Yesung.

"…"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai kerjaku besok. Aku memimpikan bekerja dibagian ini. Aku sangat exited. Aku tidak menyangka akan dipindahkan ke bagian ini. Yach, meski kemarin aku sudah bilang jika aku akan dipindahkan ke bagian ini pada app-

"Yesung."panggil Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ne,,"jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan laporanku. Kau lupa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada arogansinya.

"Ahh~ mianhae."ucap Yesung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menutup telephonnya secara sepihak.

"Kurasa aku sudah membuatnya moodnya memburuk. Yesung ingatkah kau jika suamimu sedang bekerja"ucap Yesung.

"Suamikah?"gumam Yesung tidak jelas.

"Ahh,, mungkin lebih baik aku menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat sarapan besok. Kurasa Omelet tidaklah buruk."ucap Yesung sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

Yesung menyusuri daerah Seoul dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Yesung akhirnya memarkirkan mobil miliknya ke supermarket dekat taman kota. Yesung mulai belanja bahan – bahan yang diperlukannya. Dan setelah lima belas menit kemudian dia keluar supermarket dengan kantong belanjaan yang penuh dengan bahan – bahan untuk membuat sarapan besok.

Yesung kini beranjak untuk kembali kemobilnya dan meneruskan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman ramah yang masih bertengger diwajah Yesung dia berjalan dengan anggun dan menunjukkan pridenya sebagai seorang anak seorang pengusaha ternama se Korea. Namun saat dia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, dia melihat Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Bukankah dia Kyuhyun?'gumam Yesung.

'Sedang apa dia disini?'batin Yesung bertanya.

Pandangan Yesung kali ini tengah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. setelah menemukan sosok suaminya, langkah Yesung kini tertuju pada sang suami. Namun sebuah suara tengah menginstruksi kegiatannya.

"Hyunnie, Tunggu.."ucap seorang namja yang kini ada dibelakang Kyuhyun yang tengah berada pinggiran taman.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang namja tengah berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Secara reflek, Yesung mulai bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon maple didekatnya. Yesung bukan bermaksud untuk memata-matai, hanya saja dia penasaran siapa namja itu.

"Nugunde…"gumam Yesung.

Sekilas mereka tampak biasa saja, namun kejadian beberapa detik berikutnya mampu membuat jantung Yesung berhenti berdetak. Kyuhyun dan namja itu tengah berpelukan. Saling membagi kehangatan bersama lewat sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang mungkin belum pernah dirasakan oleh Yesung. **Lucu?! **Tidak ini tidak lucu, hanya saja merasa dikhianati itu yang menghantui Yesung. **Konyol?! **Ya, mungkin pernikahan merekalah,,, salah,,, keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Kyuhyunlah yang terasa menyakitinya.

Yesung kini tengah shock dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya. Secara langsung kantong belanja Yesung jatuh ketanah dan membuat bahan – bahan yang tadi dibeli Yesung berhamburan ketanah. Begitu mengenaskan seperti telur yang kini telah pecah di tanah. Terlihat begitu menjijikkan.

Yesung tidak percaya jika suaminya kini tengah menaiki taksi dan duduk disamping namja yang bahkan dia tidak mengenal namja itu. Taksi itu meninggalkan taman dan membaur ke jalanan dengan arah yang menuju apartemen mereka.

Yesung terperosot ketanah, dia tidak tahu bagaimana diriya kini. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, didadanya kini terasa nyeri, sangat nyeri. Sendirian dalam gelapnya malam yang menyelubunginya. Manik onyx Yesung membola layaknya kuning telur yang jatuh berantakan ditanah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu haru apa, hanya rasa sakit yang menjalarinya masih setia mencemooh kepolosannya.

"Eotteogghe? Na eotteogghe? Eotteogghaji?"gumam Yesung yang masih saja syock atas kejadian yang menimpanya malam ini.

Tiba – tiba seseorang memeluknya erat, sangat erat membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dadanya terasa kian sesak, dia memukul dada namja yang memeluknya itu. Dalam remang – remang lampu jalan, Yesung mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu. Yesung melihatnya melihat orang yang telah memeluknya erat. Seakan jika dia tidak memeluk Yesung maka dengan sigap dia akan menghajar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung seperti ini.

"Neol-"

"Aku masih belum bisa lepas darimu. Dari sosokmu dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jebal, kau bisa meluapkan semuanya padaku. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Yesungie."ucap namja itu lirih sembari memeluk Yesung dalam rengkuhannya lembut.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Yosh,,,,, Chapter dua Apdettt… jangan lupa review ne….**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya,,, kalau review kan saya jadi semangat lagi….**

**Untuk yang review gamsahamnida~ #bungkukin badan 90 derajat**

** 13, , shinkwangyun, kim yehyun, YeshaSparkClouds, alinzajazky, babykyusung, cloudsiwonest, casandraelf, yesung ukeku, ajib4ff, , zhixhun92, fazar648, , anaknyachanbaek92, mylovelyyeye, deraelf, kim, ika dyah, olla, , jy, wonhaesung love, sukayesunguke, kim2, akusukayesung.**


	3. Masa Lalu

_**Menangis adalah bahasa tubuh yang kita miliki ketika bibir sudah tak mampu berucap dan menjelaskan luka yang tengah kita alami. **_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Title :**

' **In Your Arm To Night '**

**Part Three**

**Paired : **

**Kyuhyun x Yesung [ Kyusung ] slight Sungjoon x Yesung**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Angst**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon { Joonie Kim }**

**Disclaimer :**

**In Your Arm To Night [ Voltage ; Otome Game ]**

**Super Junior**

**Character :**

**Yesung Super Junior**

**Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Choi Sungjoon**

**Super Junior Member**

**SM Town Family**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**18+**

**Attention :**

' **Don't Blame It If You Have Another Pair. '**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

**Yay~ selesai dalam waktu lima jam,, **

**Sekedar jawaban Review didua chapter sebelumnya.**

**Kemarin ada yang tanya tuh di review chap 1,, Sungjoon itu masuk dalam group band mana.. menurut Joonie,, karena udah browsing kemana – kemana,, Choi Sungjoon itu adalah teman Yesung, dia seorang actor yang biasa dipanggil Tornado,,, Tornado oppa lebih tepatnya..**

**Apa yesung menyukai atau mencintai Kyuhyun… jawabannya masih belum tentu,,, disini Yesung hanya saja masih mencoba untuk menerima status barunya menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Untuk perasaannya pada Sungjoon sudah dijabarkan dichapter ini.**

**Apa Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Yesung? Fufufu #evil smirk kita lihat saja nanti,,, perjalanannya masih panjaaaaanggggg…**

**Siapa namja yang bersama kyuhyun? jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter berikutnya.. jadi pantengin teruss,,, jangan berpindah kelain hati….**

**Masih bingung jalan ceritanya,,, okey,,, joonie jelasin dengan singkat. Kyuhyun dan yesung menikah karena perjodohan orang tua mereka. Yesung dulunya punya pacar namanya Sungjoon yang sudah tidak ada kabar selama dua belas tahun. Dan yesung bertemu dengan sungjoon waktu reuni SMA, dan yesung telah menikah. Sepulang reuni yesung melihat kyuhyun berselingkuh, dan itu membuat yesung kecewa dan ingin menceraikan kyuhyun meski dalam hatinya dia ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya. Dikantor, yesung ditaksir oleh siwon sebagai atasannya dan asisten siwon namanya kibum. Yang ternyata kibum adalah tetangga di apartemennya. Suatu hari kyuhyun melihat yesung tengah berpelukan dengan seorang namja didepan apartemen mereka. Sedikit bocoran kyuhyun merasa marah melihat yesung dalam pelukan orang lain selain dirinya. Untuk sementara itu dulu,,,, fufufu~ #evilsmirk..**

**Nah,,, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa berikan jejak kalian untukku ne… gamsahamnidaa~**

**Annyeong~ #bungkukin badan… #bowf…**

**Big Thanks For:**

**Ryani Clouds, Jeremy Kim84, anaknyachanbaek92, cho sung yeon, hyejoon, harpaairiry, sukayesunguke, ifakyusung134wonhaesung love, jy, kim, little kyung kyung, , cassandraelf, kim yehyun, ajib4ff, devilcute, babykyusung, 13, , yeshasparkclouds, , yesung ukeku, shinkwangyun, , alinzajazky,**

**Last Chapter**

"_Aku masih belum bisa lepas darimu. Dari sosokmu dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jebal, kau bisa meluapkan semuanya padaku. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Yesungie."ucap namja itu lirih sembari memeluk Yesung dalam rengkuhannya lembut._

**Lets Begin**

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah lagi."ucap seorang namja yang kini memeluknya lebih erat.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak."ucap Yesung penuh dengan ancaman.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pelukan itu mulai melonggar dan membuat ruang antara namja itu dengan yesung. Dengan secepat kilat Yesung mengambali jarak antara dirinya dan namja itu. Namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya, namja yang pernah meninggalkannya dulu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"ucap Yesung sembari mengusap airmata yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua manik miliknya untuk pertama kali.

"Apakah itu yang kau sebut dengan suami?"tanya Sungjoon mengindahkan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."ucap Yesung sembari menatap intens namja didepannya.

"Kau masih pemaksa sekali. Ini pakailah ini untuk menghilangkan airmatamu yang masih bisa terlihat."ucap Sungjoon sembari memberikan saputangan miliknya ke Yesung.

"Ehm,,,"gumam Yesung sembari menerima saputangan Sungjoon.

"Jebal, jangan menangis untuk namja seperti itu, meski itu suamimu."ucap Sungjoon sembari memberikan tatapan terluka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kau tahu?"ucap Yesung sembari menhan airmatanya mengalir kembali.

Hey,, teringat kejadian itu membuat siapapun akan tersakiti,,,

"Jika kau tak sanggup untuk berdiri, aku bisa menjadi bentengmu."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"…."

"Apa kau mendengarkanku? Aku mencoba untuk menolongmu disini."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"Tak apa, nan gwaencanha. Mianhae, aku harus pulang. Dan lagi, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."ucap Yesung sembari mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang berantakan.

"Tapi semua ini tidak gratis Yesung."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"Mwo?!"gumam Yesung kaget.

"Kau alasanku ada disini. Kau ingat?"tanya Sungjoon.

"Sudahlah hentikan Sungjoonie, aku harus pulang."ucap Yesung lagi dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu, dapatkah kitabertemu lagi?"tanya Sungjoon yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Nan Molla."ucap Yesung sembari melepaskan pegangan tangan Sunjoon dan bergegas kembali ke mobilnya.

"Yesungie~"panggil Sungjoon.

"Selamat Malam,"ucap Yesung berdiri dan tak lupa mengembalikan saputangan milik Sungjoon.

Yesung beranjak menuju mobilnya dan mengindahkan panggilan Sungjoon padanya. Yesung sudah melepaskan semuanya ketika dia memilih untuk menerima lamaran sahabat ayah. Tak boleh lagi dia berperilaku layaknya dia masih lajang. Dia sudah bersuami, itulah yang selama ini ditekankan pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Ku Mohon Tuhan, Biarkan semua ini hanya dalam mimpi…..**_

_**Aku akan terbangun esok pagi dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari sekarang….**_

Batin Yesung menangis.

Kini Yesung memasuki tempat parkir apartemen miliknya dengan sang suami. Dengan langkah pasti dia kembali ke apartemennya, meski ada jejak – jejak keraguan yang menggantung di bawah telapak sepatunya. Setelah memasukan password PIN rumahnya, Yesung kini meletakkan kantong belanjaannya ke dapur. setelah mempersiapkan dan membuang bahan – bahan yang tidak terpakai akhirnya Yesung kembali kekamarnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya yang mulai berair lagi.

_**Kyuhyun mencium seorang namja,,,**_

_**Dan mereka tampak serasi jika bersama,,,**_

_**Kyuhyun tampan,,,**_

_**Namja itu juga cantik,,,**_

_**Lalu, apa yang kurang?**_

_**Apakah aku penghalang mereka berdua bersama?**_

Batin yesung berspekulai hal yang bodoh.

Pagi kini mulai menyingsing di Negara gingseng, membuat siapapun akan terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka dan mulai untuk beraktivitas kembali. Yesung terbangun lalu mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya. Setelah selesai dia pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

_**Kyuhyun berselingkuh,,,,**_

Batin Yesung seakan mengingat sesuatu,

Adegan selamam kini terputar kembali dikepala Yesung dan memenuhi pikirannya. Sampai dia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun kini telah berada di meja makan dan akan memulai acara sarapannya.

"…"

"Ada masalah?"tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung yang terlihat murung.

Aku harus menanyakannya,,,

"A-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."ucap Yesung.

"…."

"Sema-

"Yesung-ah mian, tapi aku tidak punya waktu sekarang,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengakhiri acara makannya.

"Tapi,,,"gumam Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkah pergi.

"Geurae… Pulanglah dengan selamat."ucap Yesung sembari melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

_**06.15,,**_

_**Kau menghindari pertanyaanku kan?**_

Batin Yesung meringis sakit.

Yesung pun meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda dan berangkat untuk kekantor. Semua berjalan dengan lancar sepertinya Yesung mulai dari mana dia akan mulai bereksperimen. Kibum sangat membantu pembelajarannya. Tak disangka sang boss juga mulai menyukai pekerjaan ringan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Okay, Finish."ucap Kibum.

"Eodde?"tanya Yesung.

"Lumayan untuk pemula sepertimu. Siwon juga menyukai pekerjaanmu."puji Kibum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"ucap Yesung.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari Wookie kau sudah menikah?"tanya Kibum.

"Ne, tiga bulan yang lalu."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum formal.

"Yah, kupikir kau masih lajang, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu untuk berkencan."ucap Kibum.

"?! Ye?"gumam Yesung kaget dengan assisten bosnya itu.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Aku dengar kau tinggal di apartemen distrik tiga belas Seoul?"tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ne, hanya lima belas menit dari kantor ini."ucap Yesung.

"Kau ada dilantai berapa? Aku juga tinggal di apartemen itu."tanya Kibum.

"Aku ada di lantai dua puluh empat."ucap Yesung lagi.

"Wow,,,"gumam Kibum kaget.

"Waegeuraeyo?"tanya Yesung.

"Kau tahu, lantai dua puluh empat adalah lantai VVIP, di apartemen itu hanya ada lima orang yang tinggal. Dan kau salah satu dari mereka."ucap Kibum terkagum.

"Ahahaha,"tawa Yesung garing.

"Kapan – kapan kau boleh mampir ketempatku, aku tinggal di lantai dua puluh satu nomor delapan."ucap Kibum.

"Apartemenmu bukankah juga VIP?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, tapi masih sangat jauh dengan milikmu."ucap Kibum.

"Jangan terlalu meninggikan sesuatu Kibum-ah.."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu."ucap Kibum sembari memberikan Yesung sebuah bunga.

"Untukku? Kau pikir aku yeoja?"tanya Yesung lagi sedikit merengut karena dia diberi seikat bunga.

"B-Bukan seperti itu. Karena kemarin aku begitu sibuk jadi anggap saja ini sebagai pesta penyambutanmu didivisi ini."ucap Kibum yang terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gerbera Flowers, langbang dari harapan dan kesuksesan."gumam Yesung lagi sembari menerima bunga dari Kibum.

"Ne, Gerbera Flowers."ucap Kibum lagi.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah,,"ucap Yesung uang kini tengah menaruh bunga – bunga dari Kibum tersebut menggantikan bunga yang ada di vas meja kerjanya.

"Aahh~ ne, cheonman..hehehe."cengir Kibum menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus bertemu dengan Siwon dan menyerahkan ini. Sampai jumpa lagi.."ucap Kibum yang kini beranjak dan pergi dari tempat kerjanya.

Perasaan Yesung sedikit membaik karena 'kado' dari Kibum yang ternyata adalah tetangganya itu. Kejadian yang menyita pikiran dan perasaannya itu sedikit terlupakan olehnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah, Yesung kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan dan belajarnya seperti instruksi Kibum sebelumnya.

Sore kini telah menyapa, namun hujan deras kini mengguyur kota itu tanpa ampun padahal sebentar lagi adalah waktunya kantor dikunci. Semakin lama, guyuran hujan itu semakin mengerikan, petir menyambar dan membuat listrik di kantornya padam. Tadi sebenarnya Ryeowook dan Kibum telah memberinya tumpangan, tapi entah kenapa Yesung menolaknya.

_**Kalau seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik, tadi aku menerima tawaran Ryeowook.**_

Batin Yesung menyesali penolakannya.

Penyesalan selalu ada diakhir cerita, kalau sudah terjadi pasti akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Tapi, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi juga percuma bukan? Bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh pada keadaan. Menyesal tidak membawa mobil hari ini adalah hal yang membuatnya terlihat mengenaskan.

_**Apa boleh buat?**_

Batin Yesung pasrah menerima keadaan.

Yesung kini berlari sembari melepas jas yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan yang kian deras. Yesung berlari dari toko satu ke toko lain, dari teras ke teras, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba untuk berhenti disebuah toko buku yang sudah tutup untuk mengambil nafas.

Tubuh Yesung basah kuyup, hawa dingin kini mulai menusuk tulangnya. Sekali lagi, dia menyesal tidak membawa mobil hari ini. Ceroboh? Sangat,, Sangat ceroboh hingga dia hanya bisa menyesali kecerobohannya itu.

Tiba – tiba ada orang yang melemparkan handuk kearah kepalanya.

"Whoaa~,, i-ige mwoya?"pekiknya.

_**Handuk Gym?!**_

Batin Yesung bertanya – tanya.

"Itu milikku."ucap seseorang didepan Yesung.

_**Suara ini?**_

Batin Yesung kaget.

"Sungjoonie~"gumam Yesung kelepasan.

"Aku melihatmu ketika sedang berlari dari toko ke toko di gedung lantai dua seberang."ucap Sungjoon seakan melihat pertanyaan yang tercetak dari kerutan dahi Yesung.

_**Aku tak percaya dia melihatku, aku pasti terlihat buruk sekali saat ini. Bodoh!**_

Batin yesung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Sungjoon-ah?"tanya Yesung mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sedang latihan kebugaran di tempat gym lantau dua gedung itu. Kau sendiri?"tanya Sungjoon.

"Aku hanya akan pulang dari tempat kerja, beberapa blok dari sini."ucap yesung.

"Mobilmu?"tanya Sungjoon lagi.

"Aku menaruhnya di parkir apartement."ucap Yesung sedikit malu.

"Ceroboh!"gumam Sungjoon tapi masih bisa didengar Yesung.

"Mworago?"tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

"kau ini ceroboh, sudah tahu musim seperti ini mlah tidak bawa mobil. Kalau bukan ceroboh namanya apa?"ejek Sungjoon.

"Diam kau!"bentak Yesung yang malah membuat Sungjoon tertawa.

"Ahahahaha,"tawa Sungjoon semakin menjadi.

_**Orang ini,,,**_

Batin Yesung menggeram marah

"Aku rasa ini adalah jalan tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi. Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan semata."ucap Sungjoon.

"Ye?!"

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."ucap Sungjoon.

"Anhi, Anhi,,, nan gwaencanha,,, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."ucap Yesung segera menolak tawaran Sungjoon halus.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"Geundae…."

"Apa kau berani untuk melawan hujan lebat ini? Rasanya tuhan sedang marah sekarang."ucap Sungjoon mendramatisir.

"Kurasa,,, tidak."ucap Yesung sedikit ragu.

"See? Tunggulah disini, arraseo?"ucap Sungjoon berlari menuju tempat gym.

Yesung tak percaya jika kemeja yang dia kenakan saat ini sangat basah. Bahkan baju yang basah itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh ramping Yesung. Siapapun yang meilhatnya pasti akan merasa lapar.

_**Apa Sungjoon melihat ini semua?**_

Batin Yesung menggigit bibir malu

Yesung mulai mempererat pegangan handuk milik Sungjoon yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungjoon datang dengan membawa mobilnya. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung.

"Silakan,"ucap Sungjoon ketika membukakan pintu.

"Gomawo,,"ucap Yesung dan dia rasa wajahnya kini bersemu merah.

_**Aku tak percaya berada dalam satu mobil dengan Sungjoon…**_

_**Aku sedikit mencui pandang kearah Sungjoon,,**_

_**Kini dia terlihat lebih tampan,,,**_

_**Tubuhnya pun terbentuk dan terlihat sangat manly,,,**_

_**Tunggu,, apa yang aku pikirkan?**_

Batin Yesung terpesona

Saat lampu merah menyala, Sungjoon melihat kearah Yesung yang ada di kursi sebelahnya. Yesung kini sedikit gugup dengan pandangan mata Sungjoon yang tidak lepas darinya. Dengan keberanian yang menipis, Yesung akhirnya bertanya pada sang namja itu.

"Wa-Waegeurae?"tanya Yesung.

Tanpa menjawab peratanyaan Yesung, Sungjoon meletakkan tangan besarnya diatas kepala Yesung. Jantung Yesung pun kian terpacu, dan penyesalan demi penyesalan menghantui otaknya. Dengan tiba – tiba Sungjoon menggoyangkan jemarinya perlahan. Perbuatan Sungjoon seperti mengacak rambut Yesung.

"?!"

"Ini masih sangat berair, Kau akan sakit jika membiarkannya basah."ucap Sungjoon terlihat khawatir.

"N-ne.."ucap Yesung menurut.

Yesung kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dari air hujan yang telah mengguyurnya. Perasaan bersalah kini mulai menyapa di hati Yesung. Dengan seenak kepalanya dia menuduh Sungjoon yang akan berbat macam – macam padanya. Padahal Sungjoon hanya ingin memberitahu jika rambutnya masih basah. Sungjoon kembali melajukan mobilnya karena lampu jalan telah berganti hijau.

"Kau terlihat tumbuh dengan baik Sungjoonie. Bahkan kau terlihat melebihi Park Ji Sung idolamu itu."ucap Yesung membuka pembicaraan.

"Heehhh,,, Seperti bukan kau saja. Tentu saja aku akan lebih baik dari PJS, karena aku lebih muda darinya. Tak ku sangka kau masih mengingat tentangku. Terima kasih Yesungie~"ucap Sungjoon terlihat tengah berjuang untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang rongga – rongga dadanya.

"Kau sudah berubah,,, banyak,,, kau ingat? Kau tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih meski itu padaku."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah menatap lurus kedepan seolah didepannya adalah film masalalunya.

"Well,,, semua orang pasti akan berubah Yesungie,, semua orang bisa berubah. Aku berumur tiga puluh tahun sekarang. Itu ketika aku masih gengsi dan egois dengan diriku sendiri. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih SMA."ucap Sungjoon yang kini tengah mempererat pegangannya pada kendali mobil.

"Dua belas tahunkah? Itu terlihat sangat lamaa."ucap Yesung tanpa ia sadari.

**Flashback ON**

_Saat ini yesung berada disebuah kelas dia salah satu ruangan milik SMA ternama Seoul. Waktu itu semuanya masih terlihat sangat klasik dan kuno. Jika jaman sekarang papan tulis sudah berubah menjadi putih, waktu itu papan tulis sekolah Yesung masih hijau dan menggunakan kapur putih. Saat ini para siswa telah pulang kerumah mereka masing – masing. Perpisahan telah berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu._

_Dikelas tersebut hanya ada Sungjoon dan Yesung yang tertinggal. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Ysung dan Sungjoon adalah sepasang kekasih. Maka dari itu, sahabat – sahabt mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka pribadi. Mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan 'pasangan suami – istri psling fenomenal' sekolah itu._

"_Sungjoonie, apakah kau akan pergi ke Italy setelah ini?"tanya Yesung yang terlihat sangat cupu dan manis secara bersamaan._

"_Tentu, aku ingin belajar lebih baik disana."ucap Sungjoon semangat._

"_Ahh,, Gaeurae…"gumam Yesung._

"_Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku menjadi bagian inti di tim nasional sepak bola Korea. aku butuh melatih tubuhku lebih baik daripada ini untuk mendapatkan posisi Striker utama."ucap Sungjoon yang terlihat sangat kekanak – kanakan dengan bola mata yang berubah menjadi bintang dan blink – blink disekita tubuhnya yang mulai menyilaukan pandangan mata._

"_Ehm,,, Kau yang terbaik. Aku percaya padamu."ucap Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat namjachingunya kini tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkan cita-citanya._

_Apa yang bisa yesung perbuat selain mendukung Sungjoon dengan doanya? Tidak ada yang bisa Yesung perbuat selain mendukung dan menerima keputusan sang namjachingu. Yesung rasa dia akan menangis. Dengan segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan genangan air dipelupuk matanya._

"_Sungjoonie, aku harus pulang. Ibuku telah menunggu dirumah. Jika kau sempat kirimi aku surat. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan. Baiklah, aku pergi."ucap Yesung beranjak keluar dari kelas dan meloloskan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

_Saat diambang pintu, Sungjoon memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan hangat, membagi perasaan sayangnya pada namja yang tengah menangis dalam diam itu._

"_Sungie~"panggil Sungjoon._

"…_."_

"_Lihatlah aku,,,"pinta Sungjoon._

"…_.."Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng dalam dekapan Sungjoon dan membalas pelukan Sungjoon._

"_Bisakah kau menunggu kepulanganku?"tanya SUngjoon penuh harap._

"…_."_

"_Aku akan pulang dan kembali untukmu. Pegang janjiku."ucap Sungjoon memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung erat._

_Sungjoon memeluk Yesung dengan sayang seakan tak ingin Yesung pergi dari sisinya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain jika dia ingin mengejar cita-citanya dia harus mengorbankan cintanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Sungjoon tanpa berkata apapun. Hatinya masih berkecamuk, bayangan Sungjoon akan pergi menghantui malam – malamnya selama beberapa hari ini._

_Setelah tenang Sungjoon memegang tangan Yesung dan membuat tangan itu menyentuh dadanya._

"_Sungie~"panggil Sungjoon sayang._

_**Dia tidak pernah memanggilku selembut ini**_

_Batin Yesung tersipu malu_

"_Ku mohon, bertahanlah untukku."ucap Sungjoon sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung._

_**_KISS_**_

_Sungjoon mencium Yesung dengan lembut, tanpa ada lumatan atau apapun. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang malah terlihat seperti ciuman perpisahan karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya Sungjoon pergi meninggalkan Korea tiga hari kemudian._

**Flashback OFF**

Yesung terdiam dengan ingatannya, film perpisahannya dengan Sungjoon terlihat seperti kaset rusak yang speednya melambat. Setiap ucapan dan perkataan yang terjadi waktu itu terekam jelas diingatannya. Membuat hatinya merintih sakit.

_**Ini terasa menyakitkan, ketika mengingat semua itu.**_

Batin Yesung merasa sakit.

"Aku tahu dua belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau masih menunggu kepulanganku untuk kembali."ucap Sungjoon terlihat sangat kecewa dan menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia alami sekarang ini.

"…"

_**Na eoddeogghae? Apa yang harus aku katakan jika kejadiannya seperti ini?**_

Batin Yesung bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh,, kita sudah sampai.."ucap Sungjoon tiba – tiba.

Yesung dan Sungjoon telah sampai di apartemen Yesung. Hujan juga terlihat sudah berhenti dari kemarahannya. Sekarang hanya sisa – sisa genangan air yang menjadi sadi derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota itu. Yesung dan Sungjoon telah keluar dari mobil dan tengah berada tak jauh dari lobby.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku pulang. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"tanya Yesung.

"Ini kartu privasiku."ucap Sungjoon mengindahkan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ne.."ucap Yesung sembari menerima kartu nama tersebut.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor dan alamatmu dari acara Reuni kemarin. Ayo kita Dinner, aku akan meneleponmu."ucap Sungjoon lagi.

"Hmm…."gumam Yesung ragu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan. Jika season telah dimulai aku tidak akan punya banyak waktu. Jadi aku kan menjemputmu minggu depan. Aku kan meneleponmu,"ucap Sungjoon.

"…."

"Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?"tanya Sungjoon tepat sasaran.

"B-bukan seperti itu,,, hanya saja aku…."

_**Baru saja menikah….**_

Batin Yesung menyesal

"Jangan dianggap serius. Kau ini sangat pemikir. Aku tidak akan membuatmu 'menjadi millikku',"ucap Sungjoon penuh penekanan.

"Diam kau!"gumam Yesung sedikit ngambek dengan ejekan Sungjoon.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu. Tunggu telepon dariku."ucap Sungjoon lagi sembari menarik tangan Yesung dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"?!"

"Yesungie~, Kim Yesungie~. Berbahagialah, karena itu adalah harapan dan permintaanku pada tuhan untukmu."ucap Sungjoon sembari memeluk Yesung erat sepertinya dia mencoba untuk melepaskan bebannya. Atau malah dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"…."

"Meski kau telah bersamanya, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku bisa diam saat kau pergi. Aku bisa diam saat kau melukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika dia menyakitimu."ucap Sungjoon sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"…."

"Aku harus pulang, kau juga harus pulang dan mandi. Kau akan masuk angin jika seperti ini. Sampai jumpa."ucap Sungjoon sembari beranjak dan melajukan mobil sport miliknya meninggalkan pekarangan apartemen itu.

"…"

Dengan langkah yang berat Yesung mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan dan menuju rumahnya. Seperti kata Sungjoon dia akan sakit jika memakai pakaian basah diwaktu yang lama. Namun saat akan memasuki lobby dia melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung kaget melihat sang suami menatapnya tajam namun terkesan lembut.

"Selamat datang."ucap kyuhyun sembari tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Gomawo.."ucap Yesung sembari masuk lobby meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu lobby.

"Kau tidak masuk dan pulang?"tanya Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Aku harus pergi."ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"?!"

"Aku tidak tahu jam berapa akan pulang. Jadi kau tidurlah dulu. Tidak usah menunggu pulang."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak menuju tempat pasrkir meninggalkan yesung yang mematung di depan pintu lobby.

_**Apa Kyuhyun melihatku dengan Sungjoon?**_

_**Apa Kyuhyun marah padaku?**_

_**Pertanyaan apa itu, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun marah. Nan babonikka.**_

Batin Yesung berfikir yang tidak – tidak.

Yesung melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, dan kembali ke apartementnya dan menuruti perkataan Sungjoon untuk segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian yang kering.

**~ To Be Continou ~**


	4. Rahasia Seorang Cho Kyuhyun

" _**Kalau perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan doa untukmu. Seperti sebuah salju yang jatuh untuk pertama kali. Karena aku ingin kehidupanmu lebih baik dari pada denganku." **_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Title :**

**In Your Arm To Night**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior Member**

**Author :**

**Joonie Kim**

**Genre :**

**Romance **

**Slight **

**Hurt Comfort**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi Content**

**Typho**

**Inspiration :**

**In Your Arm To Night ~ Otome Game ( Voltage )**

**~ Let's Begin ~**

_Aku tak tahu lagi, bagaimana caraku untuk menjauhkanmu dari hidupku. Hidup yang aku dedikasikan untukmu. Namun, apakah kita bisa melawan rintangan ini? Rintangan yang akan sangat sulit untuk kita lewati. Dan aku menyadari jika duniaku adalah dimana aku berada disampingmu._

_**~ Hari Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung ~**_

Dalam sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah, berhiaskan bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih. Mawar yang seharusnya menjadi lambang sebuah ikatan sakral yang sebuah perkawinan. Namun sayang tampaknya semua itu hanya akan menjadi parfum pengharum ruangan. Dimana kedua sosok manusia yang telah mengikrarkan janji itu tidak bisa menghentikan waktu dan hanya menyisakan kekosongan yang selama ini coba dibangun.

Bila kita flashback apa yang telah terjadi, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dua sosok manusia sesama jenis. Sesama jenis? Kalian bisa menyebutnya YAOI, begitu orang Jepang menyebutnya. Tapi ini bukan Jepang, tapi ini Korea. tidak apa – apakah melakukan pernikahan tersebut? Tidak akan jadi masalah jika salah seorang yang paling berkuasa di Korea yang melakukan kegiatan,,, errrr,,, Pernikahan itu. Bukan, bukan sang Presiden atau jajaran menterinya, hanya saja anak salah seorang miliarder di Korea yang harta miliknya tidak akan habis dua puluh turunan. Lebih tepatnya anak sulung-nyalah yang melakukan.

Ehmm,,,,, **Menolak**? Tidak, sepertinya sang anak hanya bisa menjawab dengan baik niatan sang appa menjodohkannya dengan anak sahabatnya dulu. Seperti yang terjadi seminggu sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung.

"Baiklah appa, lakukan saja semua seperti yang appa rencanakan."ucap sang namja dengan senyum ramah palsunya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Yesungie?"kini giliran sang eomma

"Nan gwaencanha eomma. Jangan khawatir ne."ucap namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kim Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, besok kosongkan jadwalmu. Aku dan sahabatku ingin mempertemukan kalian."ucap sang appa telak.

"Ne, appa. Aku akan menghubungi Sajangnim untuk meminta cuti sementara. Karena ada beberapa rapat yang harus dilakukan."ucap Yesung tenang.

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan makanmu. Karena kau harus terlihat fresh besok."ucap sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Yesung kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda.

Keesokan harinya, sama seperti yang dibilang oleh ayahnya, mereka tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan calon 'suami' dan mertuanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika sebenarnya Yesung masih ingin sendiri. Tapi diusianya yang menginjak kepala tiga, membuat dirinya enggan untuk menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Dari apa yang Yesung lihat 'calon' yang disiapkan ayahnya tidak buruk juga.

Calon suaminya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari keluarga besar Cho yang terkenal sebagai orang terkaya kedua setelah sang appanya. Kekayaan keluarga yang tidak akan habis sampai dua puluh turunan. Dari segi postur tubuh, terlihat sang 'calon' lebih tegap dan berisi daripada dirinya. Tidak memungkiri jika Yesung juga menyatakan jika Kyuhyun itu tampan. Yesung juga yakin jika sang 'calon' terlihat sering pergi ke gym untuk membentuk postur tubuhnya.

Seperti yang terlihat dan tertangkap oleh mata onyx Yesung, jika Kyuhyun juga tidak berniat untuk membatalkan atau memberontak akan perjodohan yang orang tua mereka lakukan. Malah mungkin bisa dibilang dia seakan acuh terhadap perjodohan ini. Seakan mengatakan jika dia menerima dan tidak menerima pernikahan ini akan sama saja. Sebagaimana dia hidup dalam dunia yang telah dibangunnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie,,"panggil sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma."jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan ramah.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengajak Yesungie jalan-jalan disekitar sini? Udara sore hari ini terlihat sejuk sekali."ucap sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma."jawab Kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga di villa yang mereka telah sewa didaerah utara pulau Jeju.

"Maukah kau ikut dan menemaniku jalan – jalan, Yesungie."ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya didepan Yesung yang sedang asik menikmati teh melatinya.

"Hm? Ahh,,,, N-ne.."jawab Yesung dengan gugup dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun setelah dia menaruh cangkir tehnya ke meja sebelahnya.

Eomma Kyuhyun benar, jika warna Jingga yang mendominasi langit sore itu begitu indah. Keindahan yang tiada tara meski bisa dinikmatinya beberapa puluh menit saja. Karena langit yang memerah itu akan berubah menjadi gelap karena malam telah menggantikannya dengan jutaan bintang yang tak kalah cantik. Baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung suasana canggung seperti ini bukanlah tipe mereka. Namun, jika harus memulai ada rasa gengsi yang mencuat didalam diri mereka.

Mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple disebuah taman dekat dengan villa yang mereka sewa. Berdiam diri layaknya patung yang masih bisa bernafas. Menyerah dengan rasa canggung, Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Yesung. Meski bisa dibilang apa yang dipertanyakannya bisa dibilang langsung pada intinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyetujui perjodohan ini?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nan mollaseo."ucap Yesung sedikit tersirat kebingungan di manik onyx miliknya.

'Benar juga, kenapa aku menerima perjodohan ini?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau tampan, kaya, dan style milikmu juga lumayan. Apa tidak apa-apakah jika kita menikah? Maksudku kau menerima perjodohan ini."tanya Yesung kembali.

"Sama seperti dengan dirimu. Aku juga tidak tahu."ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu diluar sana?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Eobseo. Aku tidak punya pacar. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan menikahimu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak dan kembali ke villa disertai Yesung yang kini mengekori Kyuhyun.

Pernikahan yang megah digelar oleh kedua keluarga yang bisa dikatakan sebagai jajaran orang-orang berkasta raja. Tidak ada penolakan, hanya sebuah peristiwa yang akan mengguncangkan jagat raya. Pernikahan yang mungkin akan mencoreng nama baik keluargnya jika orang tahu bahwa sang anak Presiden Direktur ternama Korea tengah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seorang namja yang sama sepertinya.

Legal? Bisa dikatakan legal,,,, tapi pasti ada saja gunjingan miring, tapi mereka orang kaya bukan? cukup tutup mulut dengan segepok uang itu juga sudah bisa menyumpal,,, oppss,, terlalu kasar,,, cukup untuk menutup mulut si tersangka. Ternyata hal seperti Judge, Flame, Fanwar, dan lain sebagainya tidak terjadi. Malah tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Korea telah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis.

Pernikahan yang sangat mewah dan penuh dengan raut bahagia dari kedua orang tua mempelai. Namun tak berarti yang melakukan pernikahan turut bahagia bukan? raut hambar itu tampak meski terlihat samar. Raut yang mengungkapkan jika kedua orang tuanya bahagia, maka dirinya juga bahagia sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih telah membesarkannya.

Kembali alur pertama, dua namja yang seharusnya memadu kasih itu saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Bukankah ini malam pertama yang harus diselesaikan dengan apik, dan menghasilkan sebuah kabar yang menggemberikan? Jika kalian berpendapat akan ada beberapa adegan romance disini, maka kalian akan salah besar. Tidak ada percakapan setelah resepsi besar-besaran yang dilakukan kedua keluarga terkaya se Korea itu.

Keheningan yang mendinginkan malam lebih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Anggap saja mereka konyol, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, tidak juga mengganti tuxedo mereka dengan pakaian bebas atau mengganti dengan bathrobe. Malam pertama yang seharusnya dilakukan prosesi penyatuan (?) atau orang akan mengumpamakan sebagai jalan untuk ' mengarungi surga dunia' kini terlihat monoton, tanpa suara, tanpa ada pergerakan sekitar tiga jam,,, oke,,, keterlaluan,,, sekitar satu jam belakangan..

**_DRRTTT_DDRRRTTT_DDRRTT_**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dimeja nakas. Tangan kekar itu kemudian mengambilnya dan terlihat ada sebuah telepon penting yang mengharuskannya untuk mengangkat ponsel mahalnya.

"Aku akan keluar kau mandilah,"ucap Kyuhyun datar sembari beranjak dari kamar milik mereka berdua.

"Ahh~ ne,, aku akan menyia-

"Tidak perlu, kau mandi dan istirahatlah. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini."ucap Kyuhyun diambang pintu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku aka-

"Jangan menungguku. Karena aku akan tidur dikamar tamu. Kamar ini kau pakailah sendiri. Aku akan memakai kamar tamu."ucap Kyuhyun telak dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka,,, ralat,,, kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya bukan?

"Bukankah kami sepasang suami istri? Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti orang lain baginya?"gumam Yesung lirih dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Yesung kini keluar kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana training milik Kyuhyun tentunya. Karena bajunya akan dikirim besok oleh sang eomma ke apartemen mereka. Saat Yesung keluar untuk mengambil segelas air putih terdengar kegaduhan kecil diluar apartemen mereka. Seakan Kyuhyun tengah berbicara sangat lirih menandakan jika Yesung tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Beruntung Yesung yang akan kembali kekamarnya mendengar panggilan yang sangat nyaring. Yang mampu menghentikan langkahnya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hyunnie, kau mengacuhkanku?"ucap seorang namja dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan manja.

"Besok aku akan menemuimu dikantor, okay?"ucap Kyuhyun terlihat dia sedikit mengalah.

"Apa kau takut dengan istrimu heum?"tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat kita, cepatlah tinggalkan apartemen ini. Aku takut wartawan akan mengejarmu. Aku janji akan menemuimu besok dikantor."ucap Kyuhyun telak.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Hyunnie. Jaljayo~."ucap sang namja dengan suara manja.

Yesung kini dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya bahkan tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya.

Siapa namja yang tengah bersama suaminya? Siapa namja yang berani menggoda suaminya? Dan siapa namja yang berani bermesraan dengan suaminya diluar apartemen rumah mereka? Bukankah ini adalah malam pertama mereka? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Kira – kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang tengah menari diotak Yesung. Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan spikulasinya dikagetkan dengan Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun telah habis mandi dan hanya menggunakan bathrobe.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil piamaku. Kau belum tidur? Ada yang mengganggumu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku… Aahh tidak, tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat. Selamat malam."ucap Yesung sembari menaruh kembali gelas yang disedari tadi dibawanya ke meja nakas. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pertanyaan yang masih menggila didalam otaknya.

"Ya, selamat malam."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum terpatri disudut bibirnya meski terlihat samar sembari menutup kembali kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun kini memasuki kamarnya, sebenarnya kamar tamu yang digunakannya untuk tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa minggu sebelum dia menikah dengan namja bernama Kim Yesung. Bukan dia tidak bisa menolak, tapi dia memang tidak ingin menolaknya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti Yesung dengan pernikahan ini.

Kyuhyun pernah bertemu dengan Yesung, namun itu sudah lama, mungkin sudah dua belas tahun yang lalu disebuah bandara. Kalau Kyuhyun boleh mengingat hal itu lebih rinci sepertinya dia sudah tertarik dengan Yesung sejak saat itu. Menurut Kyuhyun, Yesung memang tengah mengantar seseorang yang'mungkin' adalah kekasihnya. Yesung yang mencoba untuk berusaha tegar dan menerima keadaan serta mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan sang kekasih menggugah hati es Kyuhyun.

Waktu itu Kyuhyun masih lajang? Tentu saja dia sudah mempunyai namja yang selalu bergantung pada dirinya, meski namja itu telah bertunangan dan mempunyai seorang calon istri. **Konyol**? Sangat konyol malah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 'kekasih' miliknya, dia sudah menikah, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan?

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, menikmati setiap ekspresi dan ketegaran hati Yesung. Kyuhyun yang akan mulai beranjak dan ingin berkenalan dengan Yesung harus membatalkan niatnya karena namja parasitnya telah datang untuk menjemputnya 'pulang'. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya pasrah saat digelandang dengan sangat tidak elitnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil lamborgini kekasihnya itu. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki mobil parasitnya itu, dia mencari jejak Yesung. Saat menemukan jejak Yesung, dengan secepat kilat dia mengambil ponsel dan memotret Yesung.

Cerita pun mulai berganti setelah dua belas tahun kemudian Kyuhyun tumbuh layaknya pangeran yang punya wibawa. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin lari dari tanggung jawabnya ketika dia tahu dijodohkan dengan seorang namja dari sahabat ayahnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak perjodohan itu, namun tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang selama ini dia cari, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa dirinya paling beruntung. Dalam benak Kyuhyun kala itu dia hanya ingin dekat dengan Yesung dan tak ingin namja itu menangis kehilangan lagi.

Namun, apa yang telah dilakukannya sekarang pada namja bernama Kim Yesung itu. Sepenuhnya telah menyakiti hati sang istri sendiri, sendiri dalam dinginnya sifat yang setelah pernikahan itu terjadi. Bukankah malam ini adalah malam untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang istri? Tapi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk berpisah ranjang dengan namja yang diingankannya itu. **Cinta?** Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Baru saja dia menemui namja bernama Lee Sungmin untuk meluruskan permasalahan hubungan mereka yang diperumit dengan pemintaan Sungmin yang aneh – aneh. Dalam percakapan singkat itu, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**Flashback ON**

_**_DRRTTT_DDRRRTTT_DDRRTT_**_

_Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dimeja nakas. Tangan kekar itu kemudian mengambilnya dan terlihat ada sebuah telepon penting yang mengharuskannya untuk mengangkat ponsel mahalnya._

_**~ Lee Sungmin Calling ~**_

"_Aku akan keluar kau mandilah,"ucap Kyuhyun datar sembari beranjak dari kamar milik mereka berdua._

"_Ahh~ ne,, aku akan menyia-_

"_Tidak perlu, kau mandi dan istirahatlah. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini."ucap Kyuhyun diambang pintu._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku aka-_

"_Jangan menungguku. Karena aku akan tidur dikamar tamu. Kamar ini kau pakailah sendiri. Aku akan memakai kamar tamu."ucap Kyuhyun telak dan menutup kamar itu sembari mengangkat teleponnya._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Apa kau bermasalah dengan peliharaanmu?"tanya Kyuhyun sakartik._

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sekarang! Aku sudah ada didepan apartemenmu."ucap Sungmin._

"_Mwo? Kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari berlari kedepan apartemennya dengan memakai pakaian lengkap resepsi tadi._

_**_CKLECK_**_

"_Kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuhyun datar._

"_Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"tanya Sungmin lagi._

"_Bukankah tadi kau juga sudah datang? Ada apa lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun _annoyed_._

"_Aku ingin bersamamu?"rengek Sungmin manja._

_Kyuhyun terlihat awas dengan tingkah laku Sungmin, bukankah selama ini mereka pacaran tanpa komitmen? Bukankah ini saatnya dia meninggalkan namja ini?_

"_Bukankah sudah aku katakan, hubungan tanpa komitmen ini hanya akan berakhir sampai aku menikah. Lee Sungmin-ssi,"kilat Kyuhyun tajam._

"_Aku tidak mau!"ucap Sungmin tegas._

"_Neol,,, michigeseo? Kau ingat, kau sudah menikah dan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Apa kau lupa?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Wae? Tapi aku mencintaimu Hyunnie."ucap Sungmin telak._

"_Sudahlah,, aku lelah."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau._

"_Hyunnie, kau mengacuhkanku?"ucap seorang namja dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan manja._

"_Besok aku akan menemuimu dikantor, okay?"ucap Kyuhyun terlihat dia sedikit mengalah._

"_Apa kau takut dengan istrimu heum?"tanya namja itu lagi._

"_Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat kita, cepatlah tinggalkan apartemen ini. Aku takut wartawan akan mengejarmu. Aku janji akan menemuimu besok dikantor."ucap Kyuhyun telak._

"_Baiklah, selamat malam Hyunnie. Jaljayo~."ucap sang namja dengan suara manja._

_Sungmin melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia didepan pintu apartemennya. Pertemuannya dengan Sungmin kali ini tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kenapa semua masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit jika menyangkut tentang Sungmin. Jujur dia ingin lepas dengan cengkraman manusia itu._

_Saat Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya, dia melihat Yesung yang tengah menutup pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa berharap jika Yesung tidak mendengar apapun yang jadi percakapannya dengan Sungmin. Namja itu benar – benar merepotkan. Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan akan mengambil piyama miliknya dan menegur Yesung._

**Flashback OFF**

Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap foto Yesung yang telah menemani hari – harinya selama dua belas tahun ini. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan mengganti piyama dan pergi tidur. acara pernikahan tadi cukup menguras tenaga dan batinnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun telah membaringkan tubuhnya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Bukan sebuah telepon, tapi hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang tidak ingin diharapkannya. Sebuah pesan yang mengharuskannya terus menyakiti hati kecil namja yang entah mungkin sudah mengisi hatinya.

**~ Cho Kyuhyun, aku paham maksudmu menghindariku dan memilih untuk menjauh dariku. Kau menyukai Kim Yesung bukan? Jika kau ingin namja milikmu itu selamat maka tetaplah berhubungan dan menjadi kekasih rahasiaku. Karena jika tidak, maka aku pastikan Kim Yesung akan mendapatan balasannya karena dia telah merebut Kekasih milikku satu – satunya. Jadi turutilah keinginanku. **

**Lee Sungmin ~**

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah yang sudah sampai keubun – ubun otak jeniusnya. Apalagi ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika seperti ini. Dia benar – benar tidak tahu, mungkin besok dia akan menemui seseorang yang dia percayai untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Namun, sebelum memulai acara untuk tidur, dia membalas pesan singkat Sungmin.

**~ Kau benar – benar namja brengsek! Lee Sungmin ~**

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

**~ Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung ~**

Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang cepat karena orang tua Yesung akan datang untuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Kalau boleh jujur dia sangat gugup, tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan merilekskan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun masuk rumah dan bersandiwara seperti biasanya. Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Sungmin, kehidupannya dengan Yesung semakin dituntut. Jika dia tidak takut akan dosa, dia pasti sudah membakar hidup – hidup namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Setelah acara makan malam ayah dan ibu Yesung pulang kekediaman mereka di Busan. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Kyuhyun memulai membuka pembicaraan. Meski, itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya dia inginkan untuk dikatakan.

"Yesung, besok akan ada rapat. Jadi aku akan pulang malam."ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap Yesung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar untuk mandi."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Besok malam aku ada reuni SMA. Jadi mungkin akan pulang telat."ucap Yesung.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Yesung. Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita punya kehidupan masing – masing. Kau dengan kehidupanmu dan aku dengan kehidupanku. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk bersandiwara menjadi suami – istri hanya pada keadaan – keadaan tertentu?"tanya Kyuhyun datar dan dingin.

"Ehm, arra."ucap Yesung memilih diam.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengekang Yesung dirumah dan pergi untuk ikut reuni. Tapi kejenuhan Yesung membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dan dengan gamblangnya dia malah menambah luka hati yang selama ini dia torehkan dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Tapi semua ini masih belum berakhir. Ketakutan Kyuhyun adalah jika Yesung akan bertemu dengan namja yang telah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika Yesung tidak akan bertemu dengan sang mantan diacara reuni tersebut.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun yang telah sampai diapartemennya didatangi lagi oleh Sungmin. Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan – jalan. Saat itu Kyuhyun awas karena Yesung terlihat belum sampai di apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun terpaksa menuruti keinginan Sungmin untuk jalan – jalan di taman dekat apatemen miliknya.

Saat ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dan terlihat nama Yesung disitu Kyuhyun melihat awas disekitarnya, apa ada Yesung disekitar taman itu. Hatinya mendesah lega ketika tidak terdapat tanda – tanda Yesung berada di sekitar mereka. Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon Yesung dan sedikit berbohong. Meski hatinya merintih sakit, kapan semua ini akan berakhir dan dia bisa menerima kebebasannya.

Dan sekarang ini, Kyuhyun tengah berada di club tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan malamnya sebelum dia menikah. Kekesalan hatinya melihat Yesung dipeluk oleh orang lain membuatnya buta dan langsung melajukan mobilnya kearah club ini. Club yang dibangun oleh sahabatnya Shin Changmin. Red Cassie Night Club's.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Apa Sungmin masih menghantui kehidupanmu?"tanya Changmin.

"Sangat, kau tahu aku malah seperti budaqknya saat ini."ucap Kyuhyun mulai lepas kendali.

Alis Changmin terangkat, dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seemosi saat ini. Itu yang semakin membuatnya penasaran, sebelum pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu yang sempat membuat heboh seluruh asia. Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan jika dia telah menemukan orangnya, orang yang selama ini Kyuhyun cari. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa seemosi ini ketika dirinya sendiri sangat pandai menyimpan perasaannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan 'istri'mu?"tanya Changmin lagi mulai tertarik untuk mengikuti jalan kehidupan seorang superior Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, aku melihatnya dipeluk mantan kekasihnya."ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menenggak lagi alkohol dihadapannya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia jadi tidak kesepian kau tinggal dengan Sungmin."ucap Yunho sakartis yang langsung dideathglare oleh Changmin.

"Bagus dengkulmu! Aku dengan namja itu juga sangat tersiksa kau tahu!"bentak Kyuhyun keras.

"Kau,,, mencintainya, Kyu? Kau mencintai istrimu kan?"tanya Changmin yang membuat Yunho mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku,, mencintai istriku?"ulang Kyuhyun sedikit mengerjap polos.

"Benar,, ku kira kau mulai mencintai istrimu. Itu bisa dilihat dari caramu melindunginya dari Sungmin."ucap yunho mulaui mengompori.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"yang tahu hanya hatimu Kyu. Aku tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengan namja yang bernama Sungmin itu karena sebuah kesalahan yang menjerumuskanmu. Lalu apa yang dirasakan oleh hatimu saat ini Kyu?"tanya Changmin lagi.

"Yang dirasakan hatiku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari menatap gelasnya yang telah terisi penuh.

"Ya, apa yang dirasakan oleh hatimu ketika kau melihat Yesung dipeluk oleh orang lain didepan matamu."tanya yunho.

"Rasanya sangat sakit disini. Rasanya ada yang menghantamnya dan menghancurkannya."ucap Kyuhyun polos dan menunjuk dadanya yang terasa Nyeri.

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah berfikir jika Yesung juga pernah melihatmu seperti itu dengan Sungmin."ucap Changmin membuat Yunho terdiam sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin?"tanya Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengira saja, bagaimana jika Yesung pernah melihatmu berpelukan bahkan berciuman dengan Sungmin."ucap changmin.

"A-aku tidak tahu,,,"ucap Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya seakan dia terus bertanya apakah dia pernah melakukan itu.

"Ya, sudahlah Kyu,,, aku hanya berpesan jangan sampai kau menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat. Aku tahu jika ini untuk Yesung, tapi aku harap kau bisa lepas dari jerat Sungmin."ucap Changmin.

"Hey,, apa kau pernah melihat Yesung yang seperti kau katakan tadi?"tanya Yunho berbisik ditelinga Changmin ketika mereka berdua melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan dan sesekali menegak alkohol miliknya.

"Pernah, bahkan kejadiannya semalam."ucap Changmin singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Yunho membelalakan maniknya mendengar pernyataan orang disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"tanya Yunho..

"Ceritanya panjang Yunho."ucap Changmin kembali menatap miris sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak punya semangat sama sekali.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Chapter ini special mengungkap perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya., **

**Untuk mistery guest,, udah aku sampaiin disini…**

**Dan yang pasti pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab disini…. **

**So, don't forget to review my story,,,,**

**I'm waiting….**

**Jika kalian reviewnya banyak n cepet,, aku akan update cepet,… #maksa…**

**Arigato gozaimasu~ / gamsahamnida~**

**Ah kelupaan satu,,, untuk Yewon moment mungkin chapter depan… sekalian dengan Kisung….. selamat menikmati~**

**Big Thanks for :**

**Alinzajazky, yesung ukeku, harpaairiry, kim raein, cassandraelf, reny rhey, kara kyusung13, lyflink97, YeshaSparkClouds, ajib4ff, shinkwangyun, anaknya chanbaek92, kim yehyun, wonhaesung love, mylovelyyeye, deraelf, anggitaclouds24, jungkimcaca, sukayesunguke, sheehae, olla, ziekyusung, ayusaranghae imclouds**


	5. Tuan Muda Kim Jongwoon

"_**Aku bisa diam saat kau pergi. Aku juga bisa diam saat kau melukaiku. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa diam saat kau tersakiti."**_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**In Your Arm To Night**

**Part 5**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Siwon x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kibum x Yesung**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior Member**

**Author :**

**Joonie Kim**

**Genre :**

**Romance **

**Slight **

**Hurt Comfort**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi Content**

**Typho**

**Inspiration :**

**In Your Arm To Night ~ Otome Game ( Voltage )**

**Baiklah kita mulai lagi,,,**

**Joonie mulai review satu – satu :**

**Cassandraelf : Untuk Kyusung moment masih rahasia,, kan itu Main Pairing jadinya akan ada beberapa rahasia yang harus diungkapkan.**

**Kara kyusung13 : Bisa sbilang seperti itu, tapi tahu sendiri sifat gengsi si evil, dia lebih milih jutek daripada perhatian.**

**Harpaairiry : Ne,, gamsahamnida**

**Mila cloudslocketsparkyu : Penuh kejutan bukan? itulah Kyusung,,, untuk Sungjoon dia masih seleksi pemain timnas, jadi mungkin akan hadir lagi dibeberapa chapter depan.**

**YeshaSparkClouds : Dibuat sengsara atau gimna? Tapi kalau Sungmin jadi orang ketika kan Jarang? Xixixixi #evilsmirk**

**Kim Yehyun : Masih ada kejutan lainnya lagi. Okey, silakan dinikmati.**

**GaemCloudOkta : Jangan gitu donk,,, kalau kasihan OTP ku yang berpisah…**

**CloudSparkyuLove : Kenapa Sungmin? Karena Sungmin sedikit membuatku kecewa karena pernikahannya. Dan lagi jika pernikahan Sungmin adalah alasan untuk suju gag dapat penghargaan maka ini adalah sedikit wujud kekecewaanku. Dan lagi karena peristiwa itu juga aku jadi enggan nerusin Fiction My Love For You.. aish,,, Kyusung akan bersatu,,, harus.. **

**Reny rhey : Harus mengakui perasaannya pada Yesung dengan kata – kata? Kurasa tidak perlu, karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang lebih suka bertindak daripada bergombal ria.**

**Ayusaranghae imclouds : bukan langsung jatuh cinta, tapi perasaan iba dan kasihan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi dan berubah menjadi cinta. Cubitin rame – rame aja pasti kita akan digampar ma Saeun.**

**Ajib4ff : Bersikap dingin ya,,, baiklah, aku akan sedikit mengubahnya.. Yesung ga selingkuh,, hanya saja dia disukai tiga orang seme. Tapi perasaan Yesung? Siapa yang tahu… #smirk**

**Babykyusung : Kenapa Sungjoon? Karena permasalahan Kyuhyun n Yesung masih membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua. Untuk cemburu? Bukankah Sungjoon sudah cemburu ketika tahu Yesung sudah menikah? Masih ada hal yang akan menguji cinta Kyusung disini. Banyaaaaakk sekali permasalahan.. Gamsahamnida..**

**Yesung ukeku : Kalau aku panjangin ceritanya nanti malah kemana – mana… #alasan.**

**Alinzajazky : gag semudah membalikkan telapak tangan,, mengejar cinta itu perlu, tapi melindungi cinta itu lebih penting.**

**Ranimaharsi : Jangan dibunuh kasihan Saeun kalau ming dibunuh.**

**Anaknya chanbaek92 : Hubungan kedua keluarga antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan diungkap chapter depan kalau memungkinkan. Hahaha silakan bersenang – senang dengan chapter ini, karena moment Yewon n kisung cuma hanya ada dichapter ini.**

**Anggitaclouds 24 : Mungkin lebih dari sekedar ancaman. Tunggu chapter depan saja.**

**Deraelf : tunggu dichapter depan mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu.**

**Olla : mereka pasti bertahan, karena mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dihancurkan.**

**Jungkimcaca : Okkkk**

**Mylovelyyeye : Akan lebih nista lagi mungkin dichapter – chapter berikutnya.**

**Wonhaesung love : penasarannya udah kejawab belum dengan chapter ini?**

**Ziekyusung : Kyu babo? Sudah dari dulu.. tapi lawan Yesung juga bukan Sungmin saja.**

**Kim : Mungkin ada kejutan Kyusung moment dichapter berikutnya,, tanda kutip baca kata mungkin… #smirk**

**Cho sung yeon : menurutmu eon harus beri sedikit bumbu untuk memuluskan kisah Kyusung atau ditunda dulu? #smirk**

**Jy : Ndeeeee,, tapi darimana kamu tahu kisah ini akan rumit? #nyengir**

**Sukayesunguke : Kyuhyun akan melawan Sungmin tapi tidak sekarang.**

**Hyejoon : masalahnya bukan cuma ancaman Sungmin saja yang menghantui otak jenius dikyupil..**

**Ryaniclouds : hahaha, tapi Yesung itu tipe orang yang setia kok.**

**Jeremy kim84 : Sungmin apanya yang hebat? Kekeke,,, kalau seru jangan telat lagi #peace v**

**Sedikit memberi tahu jika akan ada bahasa Mandarin yang akan Joonie gunakan di chapter ini dan chapter depan. Karena bahasa mandarin adalah bahasa komunikasi Yesung dengan orang – orangnya. Untuk itu akan Joonie kasih tahu terlebih dahulu maksud dari tanda (*) dalam chapter ini.**

_**大哥**__**(Kakak besar) : Anggap saja panggilan untuk Ketua Kelompok atau orang yang dihormati. Tapi biasanya orang Tiongkok juga menggunakan kata ini untuk memanggil kakak tertua.**_

_**先华**__**(Xian Hua) : Nama Asli Henry Lau**_

**~ Let's Begin ~**

_**Sesuatu yang berharga itu tidak bisa ditulis dalam buku, tapi hanya bisa disimpan dalam hati dan diceritakan pada jiwa dan hati.**_

Pagi kini telah menyapa, membuat manik onyx ini terbangun dari mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Kenapa rasanya dia merasakan jika Kyuhyun tengah terluka saat ini. **Konyol**, kenapa dia memikirkan orang yang telah melukainya?

_**Lebih baik aku mandi, buat sarapan, dan pergi kerja.**_

Batin Yesung membuat pilihan.

Dengan cekatan dia beranjak dari kamar dan mandi, merilekskan otot – otot tubuhnya sejenak. Kegiatan ini sangat menyenangkan, membuat seluruh tubuhmu terasa nyaman. Beranjak dari kamar mandi, Yesung langsung ganti baju dengan celana panjang dan kemeja, setelan Jas yang ditentengnya dengan tas.

Yesung kemudian membawa semua keperluan kantor itu keluar kamarnya. Tak lupa ia membawa ponsel dan kunci mobil miliknya. Yesung akhirnya pergi kedapur dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, ngomong – ngomong soal Kyuhyun, apakah dia sudah pulang semalam? **Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang melakukan kencan buta dengan namja itu**. Yesung berfikir negative.

Akhirnya Yesung mencoba untuk membuat sarapan saja, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah berangkat duluan. Saat dia akan memakai apron, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

_**Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji**_

_**Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji**_

Yesung berjalan menghampiri ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Kyuhyun?!, Kenapa dia meneleponku?"gumam Yesung lirih tapi tetap dia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo,,"ucap Yesung ragu.

"Yeoboseyo,, neol Cho Yesung?"tanya namja diseberang telepon.

"Ne, nan Cho Yesung. N-nuguseyo?"tanya Yesung sedikit takut.

"Ahh mian, nan Jung Yunho imnida. Sahabat karib Kyuhyun."ucap namja bernama Yunho.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau meneleponku? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau menelepon dengan ponsel Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun dimana?"tanya Yesung berentetan.

"Ye?! Ah~ Kyuhyun sedang mabuk di Bar kami semalam. Dan dia baru saja 'game over' setelah menghabiskan lima botol Wine kesukaannya."ucap Yunho tanpa bisa disaring dulu.

"Mwo?! L-lima?!"ucap Yesung kaget.

"Ne, dan sekarang dia mengigau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya."ucap Yunho sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu kali-

"Kau hanya memperkeruh suasana! Sana bawa Kyuhyun kedalam."ucap seorang namja lagi disamping namja yang menelepon Yesung lebih tegas.

"…."

"Mianhamnida Yesung-ssi. Yunho terlalu membesarkan masalah."ucap namja seseorang lebih kalem dari sebelumnya.

"Ye?! Aahh gwaencanha. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, naneun Shim Changmin imnida. Sahabat Kyuhyun juga Jung Yunho."ucap Changmin.

"Ne. salam kenal."ucap Yesung sedikit takut dan panik dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun semalam datang dengan wajah yang penuh masalah. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya kami ikut campur dalam rumah tangganya. Namun, jika dibiarkan seperti ini kami sedikit khawatir dengan jalan pikirnya."ucap Changmin sedikit panik namun dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Yesung to the point.

"Bisa tidak anda datang kemari dan membawa Kyuhyun pulang? Untuk masalah Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menceritakan lewat telepon. Bukan mau curiga atau apa, tapi aku takut jika telepon ini 'disadap' orang yang tidak punya kepentingan."ucap Changmin penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, kirimi aku alamatmu saat ini, aku akan kesana."ucap Yesung sedikit mulai paham jalan pembicaraan Changmin.

"Aahhh~ gamsahamnida."ucap Channgmin sembari menutup teleponnya.

Yesung bergegas untuk pergi ketempat parkir dan memanasi mobilnya. Disaat dia memanasi mobil, Yesung melihat sekelebat orang yang tengah memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Yesung mulai sadar jika selama ini dia diperhatikan oleh orang. Yesung meningkatkan kewaspadaanya terhadap orang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

Kini seorang yeoja tengah hamil, dilihat dari besar kandungan yang dialaminya dia tengah hamil sekitar dua sampai tiga bulanan, yeoja itu menghampiri Yesung. Yesung sedikit bertanya siapa gerangan yeoja yang menemuinya. Dengan tertatih yeoja itu menghampiri Yesung dengan beberapa bodyguard yang berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Neol, Cho Jongwoon."tanya yeoja itu ramah.

"?!"

"Benarkah kau istri dari Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Ne,, nugunde?"tanya Yesung awas.

"Naneun Lee Saeun imnida. Bisakah kau mematikan mobilmu dan berbicara denganku?"tanya Saeun ramah.

"Ehm,, geurae. Tapi tidak apa-apakah?"tanya Yesung sedikit awas melihat sekeliling tempat parkir itu.

"Tidak apa, mereka sudah dibereskan oleh anak buahku."ucap Saeun ramah.

Yesung kemudian membukakan pintu belakang kemudinya untuk Saeun. Sedangkan dia sendiri kini ada dibelakang kemudinya. Tak lama setelah itu Saeun memberikan dua buah foto pernikahan antara dirinya dan suaminya, dan yang satunya suaminya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah foto pernikahanku dengan Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dan yang satu lagi itu adalah foto suamiku dengan Cho Kyuhyun ketika mereka dibangku SMA."ucap Saeun menatap Yesung dari kaca spion.

**_DEGH_**

_**Namja ini~**_

Batin Yesung mengerang sakit.

"?!"

"Aku tahu, jika suamiku telah berusaha merebut suamimu. Maka dari itu aku ucapkan beribu kata maaf. Jeosonghamnida, Yesung-ssi."ucap Saeun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!"ucap Yesung sedikit membentak, batinnya merana.

_**Masalah apalagi ini?!**_

Jerit batin Yesung.

"Aku menemuimu karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sungmin terobsesi dengan suamimu. Pernikahan kami sebenarnya adalah untuk menghilangkan perasaan 'suka' Sungmin pada Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi semua itu tidak semudah seperti yang kami bayangkan."ucap Saeun menunduk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"…."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu,"ucap Saeun.

**Flashback ON**

_Hari ini adalah pernikahan Kim Saeun dengan Lee Sungmin, entah kenapa hanya Lee Sungmin yang sangat meresa dirinya tidak bahagia. Apalagi kalau bukan dia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia senangi. Rasa benci menyeruak dihati namja manis ini._

"_Minnie-ah,,"panggil Saeun lirih._

"_Kau mau apa?!"tanya Sungmin kasar._

"_Tidak ada. Aku tahu kau menikah denganku karena terpaksa."ucap Saeun datar._

"_Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Jika bukan karena appa akan mencabut semua fasilitas dan akan mengirimku ke Los Angels aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu."ucap Sungmin menatap sengit Saeun._

"_Ya, ya, ya, terserah.. selamat malam tuan muda Lee."ucap Saeun kini berbaring diranjangnya._

_Saeun tak peduli jika Sungmin tengah menyumpah seperahi dirinya. Dia tahu semuanya, dia tahu dari awal, namun cintanya pada namja mungil ini membuatnya mengambil keputusan ini. Dia ingin Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun telah membuangnya. Membuangnya karena sikap Sungmin sendiri, Saeun tidak habis fikir kenapa Kyuhyun mau mengikuti kemauan Sungmin._

_Dua bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun melayangkan undangan pernikahannya dengan seorang namja manis anak sahabat ayahnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin naik pitam. Sungmin lalu meminta orang – orangnya untuk menyelidiki semua hal tentang Kyuhyun dan 'istri'nya._

_Sungmin harus mengetahui semua hal mengenai Kyuhyun, dari tempat mereka fitting baju pernikahan sampai apartement yang akan mereka tempati. Dan mulai saat itulah Sungmin menghantui kehidupan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Sungmin tahu jika 'istri' Kyuhyun adalah orang yang selama ini Kyuhyun cari. Itu membuat Sungmin ingin memisahkan mereka berdua._

_Banyak hal yang telah dilakukan oleh Sungmin, dari menjebak Kyuhyun. sampai akan mencelakai Yesung. Namun rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Yesung tetap baik – baik saja meski pernah tersiar kabar jika mereka pisah ranjang. Namun, terbantahkan ketika seorang wartawan Bisnis yang disewa Sungmin untuk melihat suasana rumah Kyuhyun._

_Dari situ baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat sangat harmonis, tidak ada masalah maupun keretakan di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Semakin lama, tingkah Sungmin semakin tidak terkendali. Dia melupakan posisinya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga dan wakil presiden direktur perusahaan._

_Hingga suatu ketika Sungmin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan menganggap Saeun adalah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri. Dan Saeun akhirnya hamil, karena kondisi fisik dan mentalnya yang labil, membuat dia dan janinnya sangat lemah. Pernah Sungmin menamparnya hanya karena menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun. Dan peristiwa itu hampir membuat hidup dirinya dan bayinya melayang._

**Flashback OFF**

"Jika kau melihat foto ini, kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kejadian ini?"tanya Saeun sembari memberikan sebuah foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman.

_**Inikan?!**_

Batin Yesung mulai teringat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"I-Ini~"tanya Yesung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Posisinya sulit sekarang ini setelah tahu bahwa bukan dia sajalah yang terluka.

"Kau bisa lihat bukan? Disitu hanya Sungmin yang terlihat agresif, sedangkan Kyuhyun kau bisa lihat sendiri keadaannya."ucap Saeun menatap manik Yesung yang mulai menatap tak percaya.

"Itu adalah permainan Sungmin, saat itu aku mengikutinya. Aku yakin kehadiranmu dari supermarket itu bukanlah hal yang diharapkan. Namun hal itu adalah kemenangan tersendiri bagi Sungmin untuk membuat hubungan kalian menjauh. Jika Kyuhyun terlalu angkuh dan mengiyakan semua kemauan Sungmin karena ingin melindungi dirimu berarti Sungmin hanya perlu sedikit cara untuk membuatmu sakit dan akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya."ucap Saeun lancar meski tatapannya merasa iba.

"Maksudmu melindungi?"tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin mengancam Kyuhyun jika dia tidak menuruti kemauannya, maka kau akan dalam bahaya. Karena Kyuhyun mencintaimu."ucap Saeun.

"M-mwo,,, mworago? Kyuhyun love me? Impossible!"elak Yesung.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu. Tapi bukan dariku, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untukmu sebagai bukti ucapanku tadi."ucap Saeun memberikan print out SMS Sungmin.

_**~ Cho Kyuhyun, aku paham maksudmu menghindariku dan memilih untuk menjauh dariku. Kau menyukai Kim Yesung sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu bukan? Tidak, bahkan secara tidak sadar kau mencintainya. Jika kau ingin namja milikmu itu selamat maka tetaplah berhubungan dan menjadi kekasih rahasiaku. Karena jika tidak, maka aku pastikan Kim Yesung akan mendapatkan balasannya karena dia telah merebut 'Kekasih' milikku satu – satunya. Jadi turutilah keinginanku. **_

_**~ Lee Sungmin ~**_

_**~ Kau benar – benar namja brengsek! Lee Sungmin ~**_

_**~Kyuhyun Jo~**_

"…."Yesung terdiam membaca setiap kata dari print out itu.

"Aku harus pergi, kau juga harus pergi kerja bukan."ucap Saeun sembari membuka pintu.

"…"

"Ini adalah kartu namaku. Dan juga jangan sampai orang lain tahu pertemuan kita kali ini."ucap Saeun sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan mobil Yesung meski tak lupa dia menutup pintu mobil Yesung.

Meninggalkan Yesung dalam keterdiamannya, kalau boleh jujur dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Baik sebelum atau sesudah dia mengetahui semuanya hatinya terasa sakit. Tak lama setelah itu ponsel Yesung kembali berbunyi, menyadarkan Yesung dalam lamunannya.

_**Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji**_

_**Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji**_

"Yeoboseyo,,"ucap Yesung sedikit serak karena menahan airmatanya menetes dari tadi.

"Yeobo- Yesung-ssi gwaencanha?"tanya namja seberang.

"Anhi, nan gwaencanha."ucap Yesung sembari menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang jika sajangnim ingin kau menemuinya di kafe beberapa Blok dari kantor."ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Kibum.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."ucap Yesung dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Okey."ucap Kibum sembari menutup saluran teleponnya.

Yesung mengingat kembali apa yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum bertemu dengan Saeun. Akhirnya dia melihat ponselnya dan ada sebuah nomor baru memberinya sebuah alamat. Mungkin dia harus menyelidiki kebenarannya sendiri yang tentunya dengan tangan dari orang – orangnya.

Yesung kemudian men-dial nomor tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo."jawab namja itu.

"Shim Changmin?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, nugu? Aahh~ mian,, waegeuraeyo Yesung-ssi?"tanya Changmin sedikit salah tingkah karena lupa dengan suara Yesung.

"Mianhae, aku ada urusan mendadak. Bisakah kau rawat Kyuhyun dulu? Kalau ada apa – apa langsung beri tahu aku. Dan,,"ucap Yesung menggantung.

"Dan?"beo Changmin.

"Aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu, ku harap kau mau membantuku. Jangan beritahu temanmu yang satunya. Hanya aku dan kamu."ucap Yesung serius.

"Ah,, ne,, algaesubnida."ucap Changmin.

"Nanti aku beritahu lagi. Untuk sekarang aku ingin kau merawat Kyuhyun, jika perlu sesuatu hubungi aku."ucap Yesung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Ne, arraseoyo."ucap Changmin sembari menutup teleponnya.

Kini Yesung tengah menelepon seseorang dengan ponsel miliknya yang satunya. Ponsel yang jarang digunakannya, ponsel yang sudah empat bulan ini dia geletakkan begitu saja. Dalam ponsel tersebut terdapat banyak sekali nama – nama yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh orang awam.

Yesung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menelepon seseorang yang nan jauh disana. Orang – orangnya yang selama ini ditugaskan Yesung untuk menghilang sementara waktu.

"你好(Halo),,,"jawab orang tersebut.

"这是我(Ini aku)."ucap Yesung dingin dan tajam.

"大哥(Kakak besar(*)),"jawab seorang namja dengan senang.

"想我嘛(Merindukanku)?"tanya Yesung lagi kini lebih lembut.

"当然，真的想你 (Tentu, sungguh merindukanmu)."jawab namja itu dengan nada manja.

"韩庚在哪(Dimana Hangeng)?"tanya Yesung.

"在日本的，怎么了？有什么问题吗(Di Jepang, ada apa? apa ada masalah) ?"tanya namja itu setengah kaget tumben sang ketua mencari wakil ketua.

"嗯，有一个。告诉韩庚打电话给我好吧(Hn, ada satu. Beritahu Hangeng untuk menghubungiku?"jawab Yesung singkat.

"好的，大哥(Baik, kakak besar)."jawab namja itu tegas.

"再见先华(Sampai Jumpa, Xian Hua(*))"ucap Yesung.

"再见大哥(Sampai Jumpa kakak besar)."jawab namja itu menutup telepon.

Kini Yesung meluncur ketempat dimana sang pimpinan telah menunggu. Bagaimana pun juga dia baru saja dipindahkan, tidak mungkin jika harus bolos. Dengan secepat kilat dia memparkirkan mobilnya dan memakai jas kerja dan mengambil tasnya. Dia lalu keluar mobil dengan wibawanya dan menuju tempat sang pimpinan.

"Sajangnim,"panggil Yesung.

"Kau sudah datang, baiklah ayo kita ke atas menemui Klien."ucap Siwon sembari mengajak Yesung untuk naik tangga dan menemui klien.

"Ne, sajangnim."ucap Yesung sembari melangkah dibelakang Siwon.

Setelah mereka naik ke lantai dua, mereka bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang menemuinya tadi pagi. Baik yeoja itu maupun Yesung terlihat kaget satu sama lain. Namun, secara professional akhirnya mereka hanya diam.

"Saeun-ssi, ini adalah proposal dari kami."ucap Siwon sembari memberikan proposal.

"Apakah ini akan berhasil Siwonnie?"tanya Saeun yang terlihat akrab dengan pimpinannya.

"Saeun-ah,, aku jamin ini bisa. Karena jika kau buka butik seperti permintaanmu apa kau tidak lihat jika disekitar sini banyak sekali butik dan distro? Selain itu jika kau membuka kafe, kau hanya sedikit merubah gaya kafe yang akan kau hadirkan pasti akan menguntung."ucap Siwon.

"Jika hanya kafe dan perpustakaan yang kau berikan seperti ini apa tidak membosankan?"tanya Saeun lagi.

"…."

"Neol? Bisakah kau beri sedikit saran untukku?"tanya Saeun.

"Na?"tanya Yesung.

"Ungkapkan pendapatmu dengan jujur."ucap Siwon.

"Aku rasa kafe juga lebih baik. Aku baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagi kami yang sudah menikah akan jarang ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku karena buku yang popular akan sering dipinjam jika tidak cepat – cepat meminjamnya. Atau akan kehabisan stock jika tidak cepat dibeli. Sedang waktu yang kami gunakan untuk kerja dan bersama keluarga sangatlah menyita waktu. Hingga untuk ke perpustakaan maupun ke toko buku akan sulit. Aku akan lebih senang membaca buku sembari memesan secangkir kopi. Selain itu gaya kafe Eropa atau Tiongkok juga mulai booming akhir – akhir ini. Kurasa sedikit tatanan gaya Tiongkok mungkin bisa sedikit mencuci mata jika kita lelah membaca. Karena tatanan taman imitasi ditengah ruangan mungkin bisa membuat kesan sejuk. Selain itu, kau juga bisa membuka bilik roti di sebelah kafe ini. Karena dengan begitu jika ada anak dari ibu – ibu rumah tangga yang kelaparan pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan makanan."ucap Yesung panjang lebar seakan membayangkan dia akan punya anak.

"…"

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Saeun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Na-Naneun Kim Yesung imnida. Jeosonghamnida saya masih belum membuat kartu nama."ucap Yesung

"Ah mianhamnida Saeun-ah,, dia pegawai baruku. Aku mengajaknya kesini untuk eksperimen dari hasil belajarnya beberapa hari ini."ucap Siwon tenag.

"Kau ini selalu membuat hal baru yang ekstreem heum?"tanya Saeun sedikit tertawa.

"Biasalah, masak kau melupakan aku? Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku dari SMA?"tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ya, ya,, aku ingat dan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."ucap Saeun sedikit mengumbar senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah Siwonnie, aku terima saran dari Yesung-ssi dan aku ingin proposalnya senin depan."ucap Saeun.

"?!"

"Kau serius?"tanya Siwon.

"Kukira saran Yesung-ssi tidak buruk juga. Karena aku juga menyukai hal yang berbau Tiongkok maupun Eropa. Sekalian desainnya dalam Auto CAD minggu depan sudah sampai dimejaku."ucap Saeun senyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Kami undur diri dulu."ucap Siwon.

"Oh okay. Yesung-ssi."panggil Saeun.

"Ne?!"jawab Yesung.

"Kau jangan percaya dengan orang ini, dia ini buaya darat."ucap Saeun sedikit menatap Siwon yang terlihat nyengir.

"Ye?!"gumam Yesung tidak paham.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan yeoja ini. Ayo pulang."ucap Siwon sembari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Saeun sendiri.

"Kau memang punya daya tarik sendiri Kim Jongwoon. Kurasa aku mulai tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menyukaimu. Semoga berhasil."gumam Saeun yang melihat Siwon dan Yesung keluar ruangan mereka.

Kini Siwon dan Yesung tengah menuruni tangga. Yesung merasakan sedikit pusing dikepalanya dan akhirnya dia limbung namun dengan sigap Siwon menangkap tubuhnya. Meski sedikit lagi, bibirnya menyentuh bibir kissable milik Yesung. Sedikit lagi hanya beberapa senti saja, hampir terjadi kecelakaan ciuman (?). Sedikit memeluk tubuh Yesung erat seakan takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Yesung. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika jantung Siwon kini berdetak lebih cepat.

"N-neol, gwaencanha?"tanya Siwon gugup.

"Jeoseonghamnida sajangnim, nan gwaencanha."ucap Yesung sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"A-ahh,, ne,, baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup, kau pulanglah dan istirahat."ucap Siwon sembari melepaskan pelukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Tapi proposalnya sajangnim?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Biar dikerjakan kibum, aku akan memberitahukan padanya."ucap Siwon.

"Gamsahamnida sajangnim."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kekantor. Kau pulang dan istirahatlah."ucap Siwon sembari membantu Yesung menuruni tangga dan akhirnya dia pergi duluan.

Yesung ingat jika hari ini dia melupakan sarapan, pasti maagnya kambuh lagi. Dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya karena dia tidak ingin Saeun melihatnya. Setelah sampai ketempat parkir, Yesung akhirnya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Tuan Muda."ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Minho kau dimana? Apa appa bersamamu?"tanya Yesung sedikit menahan sakit.

"Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar sedang pergi. Saya sedang menuju apartement anda membawakan masakan Nyonya besar bersama Taemin."ucap Minho.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku sedang berada di distrik tiga tepatnya di kafe Pumpkins. Cepatlah kemari, maagku kambuh."ucap Yesung memerintah.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda."ucap Minho.

Tak lama setelah itu, Minho dan Taemin menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat sangat pucat. Dengan meminum obat maag dari dokternya yang selalu dibawa oleh Minho kemana pun, Yesung terlihat sedikit membaik. Kini Yesung sedikit memakan bubur yang dibelikan oleh Taemin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tuan Muda sudah baikan? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"tanya Taemin sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatan sang tuan muda.

"Aku baik – baik saja bodoh! Dan lagi, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda."ucap Yesung sembara mendeathglare kedua anak buahnya ini.

"Ta-tapi Tu-

"?!"Yesung mendeathglare Taemin yang akan memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda'.

"Sudahlah Taemin, jangan buat hyung marah."Ucap Minho pada Taemin yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Hyung, apa perlu aku membawamu kerumah sakit?"tanya Minho yang kini sedikit kalem.

"Aku baik – baik saja."ucap Yesung.

"…."

"Minho aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu."ucap Yesung yang kini terlihat serius.

"Apa itu hyung?"tanya Minho.

"Aku ingin tahu hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Selain itu hubungan kedua keluarga itu seperti apa. Selain itu, aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang akhir – akhir ini memata-mataiku. Aku ingin kau menaruh semua berkas itu nanti sore di'meja' ruanganku. Kau masih menyimpan kuncinya bukan?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Masih hyung."ucap Minho.

"Hyung akan kembali ke perusahaan Tuan Besar?"tanya Taemin lagi.

"Tidak sekarang, hanya saja aku ingin 'mengunjungi' ruanganku disana."ucap Yesung sedikit menampilkan smirk evilnya.

"Apa perlu Tae membersihkan tempat tidurnya sekalian?"tanya Taemin.

"Ya, bersihkan! Kurasa aku akan merilekskan diri disana."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah hyung kami undur diri."ucap Minho yang kini keluar dari mobil Yesung dan kembali kedalam mobilnya.

"Changkaman. Taemin, kendarai mobilku dan antarkan aku ke apartemen. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke perusahaan."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, Tu-Hyung."ucap Taemin menunduk.

"Aish.."gumam Yesung.

"Kita akan bertemu di ruanganku, aku menunggumu disana, Minho."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah meluncur keluar parkir.

Yesung akhirnya kembali keapartemennya bersama Taemin. Mungkin banyaknya pekerjaan dan masalah akhir – akhir ini membuat otot Yesung sedikit menegang. Yesung menyuruh Taemin untuk menunggunya dimobil, sekalian melihat sekitar tempat parkir jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Yesung beranjak untuk memasuki apartementnya, dilihat dari tempat parkir tersebut jika mobil Kyuhyun belumlah ada.

_**Kyuhyun belum pulang, berarti masih di bar milik Changmin.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah alcoholic. Menghabiskan lima botol wine semalam, apa dia ingin mati?!**_

Batin Yesung annoyed dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun meski sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memasuki lobby apartemen dan akan menaiki lift terlihat ada orang yang memanggil Yesung. Orang itu adalah Kibum, terlihat peluh banyak sekali keluar dari raut wajahnya.

"Kibummie?"ucap Yesung yang kini keluar dari lift.

"Hah~ akhirnya,,,"ucap Kibum.

"Waegeuraeyo?"tanya Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"Anhi,, aku hanya mengantarkan bubur ini untukmu. Kata Siwon kau sakit, aku membelikannya untukmu. Kau sudah tidak apa – apa?"tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ne, nan gwaencanhaseo. Jadi kau dari kantor membeli bubur diblok depan kantor dan lari kemari?"tanya Yesung tidak percaya dengan tingkah teman barunya itu.

"Hehehehe,"jawab Kibum cengiran garingnya.

"Kau ini, apa tidak apa – apa kau keluar dijam seperti ini? Mungkin sebentar lagi sajangnim akan tiba."ucap Yesung sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh,, Ghost… baiklah, jika ada apa – apa telpon aku okey."ucap Kibum.

"Ehm, geuraeyo~"ucap Yesung sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku kekantor dulu. Cepat sembuh dan aku menunggumu dikantor."ucap Kibum memeluk Yesung sekilas dan kemudian berlari kembali kekantor.

"Dasar, tapi bukankah dia punya mobil? Kenapa tidak dia pakai? Ah dasar babo!"gumam Yesung sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Kini Yesung telah sampai di apartement miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Jika dilihat baik – baik apartemen ini luas, nyaman, dan sejuk. Tapi jika harus meninggalkan semuanya ini, apakah tidak apa – apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun apakah dia setuju? Kenapa diotaknya yang ada hanya solusi untuk melarikan diri?

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Jangan lupa untuk review dan catatan kakinya.. ditunggu.. dan mianhamnida mungkin akan telat update karena sudah mulai bimbingan Skripsi.**

**Regard **

**Joonie Kim**


	6. SUPER JUNIOR

Nampak seorang namja kini tengah menikmati keindahan pantai Hokaido dan berkutat dengan laptop mungil dihadapannya. Selagi dia berlibur ke Jepang, dia juga tetap memantau kehidupan sang ketua. Tidak – tidak, dia tidak akan mau ikut campur maupun berurusan dengan namja manis itu. Akan tetapi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena dia merasa janggal dengan pernikahan sang ketua tersebut.

"Info apa yang kau dapatkan?"tanya seorang namja yang kini tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan kemeja putih dengan kedua kancing atas terbuka dengan celana kain selutut yang membalut paha rampingnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sedang mencari informasi keluarga suami 大哥?"jawab namja yang tengah serius membaca barisan demi barisan dari sebuah artikel.

"Apa yang salah? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu urusan keluarga 大哥?"sindir namja cantik tersebut.

"Anhi, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan sifat 大哥 yang berubah drastis sebelum dia dipanggil pulang oleh sang presdir. Apa kau tidak merasa janggal atau aneh? Kenapa 大哥 tidak bisa menolak perjodohan itu? Kenapa dia meminta kita untuk tetap bersembunyi? Dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu."ucap namja tampan yang tengah mengawasi artikel dengan sesekali menatap sang namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir benar juga. Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi, apalagi kenapa dia menyuruh kita untuk diam ditempat?"tanya sang namja cantik itu sembari berfikir matang.

"Apa kau ingat? Kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu?"ucap sang namja tampan itu.

"Kejadian? Apa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar?"tanya sang namja cantik itu terlihat mulai antusias dengan bahan pembicaraan ini.

"Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, atau mungkin memang 大哥 menyembunyikan masalah ini untuk dirinya sendiri."ucap sang namja tampan ini tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat elektronik persegi empat itu.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya sang namja cantik itu makin penasaran.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika 大哥 pernah mempunyai namja bernama Choi Sungjoon yang meninggalkannya di Korea karena mengejar impiannya di Italy. Saat mengantar kepergian kekasihnya dibandara, menurutku 大哥 berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun."ucap namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"真的吗?(Benarkah?)"teriak sang namja cantik itu sepontan.

"Ssstttttttt! Kita dalam penyamaran kau ingat?"ucap sang namja tampan sembari mendeathgalre partner kerjanya itu.

"Ehehehe, Sumimasen,, aku kelepasan."ucap sang namja cantik itu sedikit tersenyum sadis.

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau 大哥 bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya sang namja tampan itu sembari membuka beberapa folder dalam laptop miliknya.

"….."namja cantik itu terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Saat itu, 大哥 tidak begitu memperdulikan pandangan Kyuhyun. Dia masih larut dalam kesedihan ditinggal oleh sang kekasih. Tapi saat itu Kyuhyun terus menatapnya."ucap sang namja tampan itu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada sang namja cantik disampingnya.

"I-Ini?!"ucap sang namja cantik itu sembari menutup mulutnya takut kelepasan seperti tadi.

"Ya, ini adalah foto 大哥 yang tengah ditatap oleh Kyuhyun. Meski jarak mereka jauh dan terlihat samar. Kita pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun. aku mendapatkan foto ini ketika mencari informasi tentang 大哥 bulan lalu. Ini dimuat disalah satu majalah bisnis ternama Korea."ucap sang namja tampan sembari mencari kembali informasi tentang sang ketua.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya sang namja cantik itu menatap lekat manik partner kerjanya itu.

"Jika memang benar Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang ada didalam foto itu, maka tidak salah lagi jika selama dua belas tahun yang lalu yang mencari 大哥 adalah Kyuhyun. Kau pernah dengar bukan? Jika setelah kepergian kekasihnya ke Iltaly membuat大哥 sedikit murung. Dan setelah beberapa hari setelah kepergian sang kekasih, 大哥 pindah ke Jepang selama 7 tahun dan meneruskan pendidikannya disini. Setelah itu大哥 pindah ke Chinese dan bertemu dengan kita disana. Setelah itu sudah tahu kejadiannya bukan?"tanya sang namja tampan itu terlihat serius membaca data yang masuk kedalam emailnya.

"Ya, kita berenam aku, kau, Kangin, Leeteuk hyung, Henry, dan Zoumi diangkat menjadi adiknya. Dan kita dilatih berbagai macam bela diri oleh大哥 sendiri."ucap sang namja cantik itu mengingat kenangannya bersama adik-adik manisnya.

"Dari Aikido, Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Kempo, sampai Kendo. Kita diajarkan semua itu oleh大哥 dan大哥 mendirikan kelompok ini yang hanya terdiri dari enam orang dan jika ditambah dengan大哥 berarti jumlahnya hanya tujuh."ucap namja tampan itu nampak tenang.

"Selain itu, 大哥 juga memfasilitasi semua pendidikan kita, kau ahli IT atau hacker dan perencana yang handal, aku ahli penyamaran dan taktik sama sepertimu, Leeteuk hyung ahli mempengaruhi orang lain, Kangin ahli capoera dan snipper, Henry ahli alat musik, dan Zhoumi ahli keuangan dan manupulasi. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok."ucap sang namja cantik itu bangga.

"Tapi apakah kau tahu keahlian yang membuatku terpana pada sosok大哥? Karena selain dia orang yang pandai dalam segi apapun, dia adalah orang yang mampu membawa dirinya tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Kau ingat ketika大哥 pernah datang membantu kita memberantas musuh besar kita di wilayah utara? Saat itu大哥 sudah sangat letih dan mungkin sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Namun apa yang dia lakukan sungguh membuatku terpesona."ucap namja tampan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah partnernya itu.

"Ya, dengan senyuman setan yang dimilikinya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatnya lemah kecuali itu benar – benar dari orang yang telah mengisi hatinya. Dia dengan lantangnya memanggil sang ketua mafia tersebut dan mengintimidasi sampai sang boss mafia itu tidak berkutik bahkan untuk bernafaspun terasa sangat sulit. Bahkan diwaktu itu aku sulit sekali membedakan anatar Angel dan Devil dalam diri大哥. Tapi kurasa aku sudah bisa melihat 'pawang' yang mampu membuat大哥 diam ditempat seperti ini."ucap namja cantik itu mengingat dimana dia pernah dikalahkan dan hampir mati jika sang大哥 tidak datang menyelamatkan mereka.

""_**Aku telah mendedikasikan hidupku untuk mereka. Mereka adalah harta berhargaku. Jika aku harus mati saat ini, maka di neraka aku akan dengan senang hati menjelma menjadi malaikat penjabut nyawamu dan memakan jiwamu agar dibumi ini aku tidak lagi melihat orang sepicik dirimu yang menggunakan tangan orang lain untuk merebut kekuasaan orang – orangku."**_Itu adalah kata – kata yang tidak bisa aku lupakan dari sosok大- tunggu, APA – APAAN INI?!"ucap sang namja itu sembari maniknya membola.

"Ada apa?!"tanya namja cantik yang kini beranjak untuk melihat laptop mini sang namja tampan itu.

"Disini tertulis jika namja bernama Lee Sungmin telah menghidupkan kembali mafia yang telah kita habisi didataran Chinese."ucap namja tampan itu.

"A – APA?!"pekik sang namja cantik itu dengan ekspresi sama terkejutnya dengan namja disampingnya.

"Aku meminta Shindong untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu didataran utara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didataran itu membuatku penasaran. Akhirnya aku meminta tangan kananku itu untuk menyelidiki. Lee Sungmin keparat!"umpat namja itu dan kemudia dia teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"大-大哥, kita harus cepat memberitahunya."ucap sang namja tampan itu sembari mengeluarkan ponsel 'terlarangnya'.

"Kau sudah gila?! Jangan membuat kekacauan disini. Besok kita pulang ke Chinese dan memberitahu yang lain untuk bersiaga. Berita itu pun juga masih belum jelas. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak lagi. Kalau kita gegabah, nyawa大哥 jadi taruhannya."ucap namja cantik itu memicingkan maniknya yang berarti dia harus menyusun rencana.

"Kalau besok terlalu lama. Kita kembali hari ini juga. Ayo, kita harus bersiap-siap."ucap namja tampan sembari menutup laptopnya dan kembali kekamar VVIP miliknya.

**In Your Arm To Night**

**Part 6**

**Pairing :**

**Kyusung**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior Member**

**Author :**

**Joonie Kim**

**Genre :**

**Romance **

**Slight **

**Hurt Comfort**

**Ratting :**

**T – M (untuk berjaga-jaga)**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi Content**

**Typho**

**Inspiration :**

**In Your Arm To Night ~ Otome Game ( Voltage )**

_**Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun. Lalu aku akan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi. Dan aku tidak akan kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku lagi. Karena aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.**_

Yesung masih terdiam memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan perih meski Yesung menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yesung menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagaimana dia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sikap dingin Kyuhyun membuatnya berfikir ulang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pun dia tidak mengerti. Yesung terdiam dalam lamunannya, sampai benda persegi panjang membuyarkan lamunannya.

_**Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji**_

_**Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji**_

**~ Taemin's Calling ~**

"Yeoboseyo,"jawab Yesung dengan nada tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku menemukan orang-orang yang membuntutimu selama ini, hyung."ucap Taemin sembari masuk kedalam mobil Yesung dan memeriksa semua yang ada dalam mobil lamborgini itu.

"Apa yang au dapatkan?"tanya Yesung yang kini tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pride seorang anak bangsawan atau bisa dikatakan anak dari seorang presiden direktur.

"Mereka adalah mafia dari dataran Chinese utara yang beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah hyung kalahkan dan membunuh sang boss mafia."ucap Taemin yang kini terlihat serius.

"Apa yang kau katakan heum?"tanya Yesung sedikit berteriak menahan gejolak emosinya.

_**Tjih,, ternyata aku melewatkan orang penting dalam mafia itu**_

Umpat Yesung dengan perasaan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena membebaskan orang penting.

"Mereka adalah E.X.O. Karena hanya mereka yang memakai tattoo – tattoo seperti itu. Aku yakin Minho hyung pasti akan menemukan lebih."ucap Taemin dengan raut muka awas meski dia terlihat tenang.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi, tunggu aku di lobby."titah Yesung.

Yesung kini mengambil koper kantornya yang diisi dengan pakaian santai Kyuhyun dan beberapa berkas yang akan dia letakkan diatas meja sang ayah. Yesung kini tidak akan segan lagi dengan orang – orang yang mengganggu kehidupannya. Mungkin satu – dua bulan dia bisa diam. Tapi jika semua itu adalah utusan dari si keparat keriput itu, dia tidak akan segan lagi untuk bertindak.

_**Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, meski Sungjoon harus membenciku. Jika memang semua ini ada hubungannya antara ayah Sungjoon dan keluarga Lee. Jika yang kau incar adalah Kyuhyun maka kau salah memilih musuh. Secuil kau melukai Kyuhyun, nyawamu akan melayang ditanganku. Camkan itu,,**_

_**Choi Youngmin dan Lee Sooman**_

batin Yesung menggeram menahan amarah yang sudah merasukinya.

Beberapa saat setelah Yesung keluar dari apartemennya, terlihat beberapa orang bodyguard mengikutinya menuju loby dan terkesan seperti sasaeng. Yesung melihat Taemin di lobby yang langsung memberi hormat kepadanya. Setelah itu Yesung memberi kode Taemin untuk melihat dibelakangnya yang ternyata ada tiga orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Dengan sikap biasa, Yesung dan Taemin pergi dari lobby dan menuju tempat parkir baseman apartemen tersebut. Dengan secarik kertas Yesung menulisan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Taemin. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Taemin yang kini tengah membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Yesung. Sesegera mungkin Taemin mengendarai mobil tersebut untuk keluar dari basement.

_**Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini aku dibuntuti seperti ini. Jika masih ada yang mengikuti kita ketika kita sudah pergi dari basement, bereskan. Aku sudah memberi tahu Onew untuk datang bersama Jonghyun diSPBU depan districk. Aku sudah meminta Jonghyun untuk menyamar menjadi diriku. Dan kau akan kekantor dengan Jonghyun, aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun ditempat Changmin. Bereskan kamarku, dan aku harap semuanya sesuai seperti yang aku minta.**_

Seperti dugaan Yesung, mobilnya masih diikuti oleh beberapa mobil yang tengah menyamar. Kini Yesung tengah pergi ketoilet dengan cara berlari untuk mendahului orang – orang tersebut yang terlihat mengikutinya dengan jelas. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah memihak kepadanya. Sehingga dia masuk ketoilet sebelum diketahui para bodyguard tersebut.

Kini Jonghyun yang menyamar sebagai Yesung menjalankan aksinya dengan masuk kedalam mobil Yesung. Dan mereka tengah menuju perusahaan, sedangkan Yesung kini telah masuk kedalam mobil Onew dan meminta Onew untuk mengantarnya ke club Changmin didistrick Red Cassie. Namun, ditengah perjalanan Yesung mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang.

"Onew, mana ponselmu?"tanya Yesung.

"Ini hyung,"ucap Onew sembari memberikan ponselnya pada Yesung.

**To : Jonghyun**

**Bawa mata – mata itu digudang bawah tanah basement kantor. Aku ingin sedikit memberikan hadiah kepada mereka.**

**~ Kim Jongwoon ~**

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan pada Jonghyun, Yesung kini mendial nomor Changmin. Dengan perasaan khawatir yang disembunyikannya dia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dengan kekhawatirannya itu.

"**Yeoboseyo**,"jawab Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin, ini aku Yesung."ucap Yesung.

"**Oh, ne Yesung-ssi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**tanya Changmin diseberang telepon.

"Aku sudah berada di depan bar milikmu. Bisakah kita bertemu empat mata dalam mobilku?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"**Ne, algaesumnida."**ucap Changmin sembari keluar bar.

"Kau dimana?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"**Aku sudah ada diluar bar, anda dimana?"**tanya Changmin sopan.

"Onew didepan, namja itu. Changmin ada mobil merah yang sedang menuju kearahmu, masuklah. Aku ada didalam."titah Yesung pada Onew dan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti, Changmin masuk dengan perasaan kagum dan takut bersamaan. Meski dia juga anak konglomerat akan tetapi kekayaan keluarganya masih dikatakan jauh dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Setelah Changmin masuk dan duduk disebelah Onew barulah Yesung menitahkan pada Onew untuk berjalan kearah Sunghai Han.

"Y-Yesung-ss-

"Panggil aku Yesung hyung. Kau tidak usah sungkan, aku juga adalah 'pasangan hidup' sahabat karibmu."ucap Yesung sedikit ambigu.

"B-baiklah, Yesung hyung."ucap Changmin sedikit takut meski pandangannya tertuju didepan.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Changmin?"tanya Yesung sembari menatap ponselnya sekilas.

"I-itu soal beberapa malam yang lalu. Aku secara tidak sengaja melihat hyung ada disupermarket sebelah taman dekat dengan rumah hyung dan Kyuhyun."ucap Changmin yang mampu menghentikan gerak tangan Yesung yang sedang memindahkan data – data penting dari ponsel ke memori miliknya.

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya Yesung sekali lagi sembari menatap kearah Changmin.

"S-saat itu aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun karena tidak tahan dengan anak itu yang beberapa bulan terkahir kunjungannya ke Bar milikku terlalu sering. Hampir setiap hari dia datang dan minum, kebiasaan konyolnya yang sudah hilang kini kambuh lagi."ucap Changmin sembari menatap lurus jalan didepannya.

"…."

"Saat itu aku tahu jika itu sudah terlalu larut malam untuk berkunjung. Namun aku memaksakan diriku untuk datang. Saat berada ditaman aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin… berciuman…. Dan setelah itu aku melihat ada sesorang yang menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah hyung sendiri. Hyung terlihat shock dengan kejadian itu dan setelah itu ada seseorang yang memeluk hyung. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang."ucap Changmin.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin menceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu itu denganku?"tanya Yesung terlihat meremas kuat ponsel ditangannya menahan emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan, jika yang hyung lihat tidaklah seperti yang ada dalam bayangan hyung. Aku kenal Kyuhyun lebih dari apapun, melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."ucap Changmin sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai ruas jari – jari miliknya memutih.

"….."

"Kyuhyun sudah menyukai hyung dalam waktu yang lama. Meski otaknya jenius, tapi dia tidak peka dengan orang sekitarnya. Dia adalah manusia anti sosial, hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi temannya."ucap Changmin.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, jika Kyuhyun menyukaiku?"tanya Yesung yang kini terlihat lebih tenang dan kembali berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, di bandara Incheon. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja datang dari London dari acara liburannya. Disaat itu Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan hyung, sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun mulai mencari keberadaan hyung."ucap Changmin.

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai."ucap Onew yang tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai han.

"Kau bisa keluar dan berjaga diluar."ucap Yesung yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Onew.

"Saat itulah Sungmin mulai menyelidiki kenapa Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Dan dia menemukan jika Kyuhyun telah jatuh hati pada hyung. Meski Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kehilangan jejak hyung. Itu tidak pernah menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Sampai Kyuhyun diambang batasannya dan menyerah pada nasib. Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan tidak berdaya menerima saja perjodohan orang tuanya. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sangat menyayangi kalian, saat itu Kyuhyun bertemu denganmu hyung, sebagai calon tunangannya."ucap Changmin.

_**Ja-jadi Kyuhyun adalah stalker waktu dibandara dua belas tahun lalu?!**_

Batin Yesung kaget menerima kenyataan itu. Sekarang dia tahu arti dari perkataan Saeun tadi pagi.

"Aku tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak adil padamu hyung. Ta-

"Apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin?"tanya Yesung.

"Ye?!gumam Changmin kaget.

"Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin? Bukankah dia anak yang tangguh? Kenapa dia mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin jika benar dia mencintaiku?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku menduga ada permainan yang terjadi didalam hyung. Dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan jika ada skandal terberat yang membuat keluarga Kyuhyun harus jatuh bangun. Hyung masih ingat dengan nama Cho Ahra?"tanya Changmin.

"Bukankah dia pemain Stardivarius Modern? Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Bahkan sebuah artikel mengatakan jika dia tengah diculik."ucap Yesung lagi.

"Dia adalah kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang menjadi tawanan keluarga Sungmin tiga bulan yang lalu."ucap Changmin dengan tenang meski gejolak amarah terlontar dari kerasnya suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"M-Mwo?"gumam Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Ahra nonna ditawan setelah menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Kyuhyun mengetahui berita itu beberapa sebulan yang lalu."ucap Changmin.

"…."

"Yesung hyung. Tolong bantu Kyuh-

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Changmin, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya kecuali Cho Ahra ada ditangan Sungmin. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke bar milikmu."ucap Yesung menatap Changmin lembut.

"Gamsahamnida hyung."ucap Changmin membalas tatapan Yesung dengan senyuman.

"Onew kita kembali ke bar lewat jalan belakang dan Changmin, tolong kasih tahu Yunho untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke belakang rumah. Karena aku akan membawanya."ucap Yesung sembari memberi titah ke dua adiknya itu.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Onew dan Changmin.

Kini Yesung, Changmin, dan Onew telah sampai di belakang bar milik Changmin. Dengan bantuan Changmin dan Onew, Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam mobil milik Yesung. Saat ini Kyuhyun masihlah belum sepenuhnya sadar meski alkohol yang diminumnya sudah berulang kali dimuntahkannya. Kodisi yang lemah membuat Kyuhyun berada diambang sadar dan tidak. Kini Yesung menumpukan tubuh Kyuhyun didadanya.

"Onew, kita berangkat ke perusahaan,"ucap Yesung.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Onew.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku hubungi lagi."ucap Yesung menatap Changmin yang menatap khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Changmin sembari membungkuk hormat pada Yesung.

Selama diperjalanan Yesung selalu mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang tadi dibawa Changmin. Suhu badan Kyuhyun kini mulai tinggi, membuat Yesung semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sang suaminya. Meski dilanda panik, kini Yesung memilih untuk tenang dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu cara untuk menyelamatkan kakak Kyuhyun.

"Nggghhhh~,"lenguh Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menampilkan manik caramel meski terpancar sorot kelelahan disana.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?! Syukurlah."ucap Yesung sembari mengusap pelan kening Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ee."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap wajah kabur Yesung.

"Ne,,"jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku masih bermimpikan? Tidak mungkin aku sedekat itu denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sangsi dengan kedekatannya bersama Yesung.

"Ne, kau sedang bermimpi, jadi tidu-

Chuup~

"Kalau aku sedang bermimpi berarti tidak apa – apa jika aku menciummu. Karena jika didunia nyata aku harus menjauhimu."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kegetiran disana.

"…" Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghamnida Kim Jongwoon~."desah Kyuhyun yang kini terlelap lagi dalam tidurnya. Menampilkan sebuah wajah yang polos dan tampan yang menampilkan sosok asli Kyuhyun pda Yesung.

_**Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Mesum?! Mencium orang ditengah mabuk seperti ini. Sial, sebenarnya kau minum berapa botol sich!**_

Umpat batin Yesung yang meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika semburat merah kini menghiasi pipinya.

Kini Onew dan Yesung telah sampai dikantor milik ayah Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung meminta Onew untuk memanggil Key dan membantunya membawa Kyuhyun keruangannya dengan lift khusus untuk petinggi perusahaan. Setelah membutuhkan waktu beberapa puluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan Yesung yang sudah ditungggu oleh Taemin dan Minho. Yesung menyuruh Onew dan Key untuk membaringkan Kyuhyun di ruangan rahasia dibalik tembok kamarnya yang kedap suara.

"Kau sudah membersihkan ruanganku?"tanya Yesung pada Taemin.

"Sudah hyung, aku juga sudah mempersiapkan air kelapa dan kompres untuk tuan muda Kyuhyun. Selain itu kamu juga sudah menangkap mata – mata hyung."ucap Taemin.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan Minho?"tanya Yesung sekarang menatap Minho.

"Menurut yang saya dengar dengan microfon milik Onew dan Taemin. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan pertarungan hyung di dataran Chinese utara. Meski tidak ada yang mengetahui jika itu adalah hyung, tapi ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga tuan muda Kyuhyun."ucap Minho fasih sembari memberikan berkas – berkas itu ke tangan Yesung.

"Baiklah, Taemin kau kembali ke posisimu. Jangan lupa untuk memberi mereka makan, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mati sebelum aku menemui mereka."ucap Yesung yang kini menatap Taemin.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Taemin yang kini tengah berlari keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Yesung dan Minho.

"Minho kau ikut keruanganku."ucap Yesung sembari melangkah keruangan rahasianya diikuti oleh Minho tanpa banyak bicara.

Ruangan rahasia milik Yesung adalah sebuah ruangan yang luas untuk sekedar kamar. Didalam kamar tersebut mirip sebuah hotel VVIP bintang lima. Didalam kamar tersebut terdapat ranjang ukuran king size dan beberapa interior yang senada dengan warna dinding kamar tersebut. Disana juga terdapat sofa lengkap dengan berbagai hiasan dinding lengkap dengan kamar mandi. Kamar itu adalah sebuah ruang rahasia yang ada dibalik dinding buku ruangan Yesung.

"Kau duduk dan tunggulah disini aku akan memeriksa keadaannya dulu."ucap Yesung yang terkesan acuh meski ada syarat kekhawatiran dalam suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Minho sembari mematuhi perintah Yesung dan sekilas melihat Yesung yang tengah berlalu.

Yesung kini tengah melepaskan jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Melepaskan sepatu pantofel yang tengah dikenakannya dari kemarin. Dengan telaten Yesung melepaskan dan mengganti baju Kyuhyun dengan pakaian santai yang dibawanya tadi. Setelah selesai mengganti baju Kyuhyun yang mungkin telah dilihat oleh Minho, Yesung dengan telaten mengusap pelan kening Kyuhyun dan mulai mengompresnya.

Beberapa saat setelah dia meletakkan kain hangat itu, Yesung kembali duduk didepan Minho. Minho yang melihat itu hanya terlihat maklum, dia tahu bahwa hyung manisnya itu akan bersikap manis, manja, lemah, dan kekanakan hanya jika didepan orang yang disukainya.

"Apa hyung mencintainya? Mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya Minho setelah melihat Yesung duduk tepat didepan.

"Apa salahnya dengan kata 'mencintai'?"tanya Yesung balik.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya saja aku melihat jika kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan manusia angkuh itu."ucapan Minho pedas yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman manis yang tersungging dibibir Yesung.

"Mungkin,,, yang kau katakan adalah benar."ucap Yesung yang kini terlihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hyung, tapi kau tahu resikonya bukan?"tanya Minho lagi yang kini terlihat serius.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu, jika mungkin nyawaku akan jadi taruhannya berani mencintai namja ini. Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan lagi?"ucap Yesung sembari membaca baik – baik informasi yang didapatkan oleh Minho.

"Saat pertarungan SUPER JUNIOR melawan E.X.O beberapa tahun yang lalu didataran Chinese utara, ada yang sempat melarikan diri dari kobaran api yang membakar markas mereka saat itu. Meski pertarungan itu telah dimenangkan telak oleh SUPER JUNIOR yang ditunggangi oleh hyung sendiri. Dan itu membuat kami, SHINEE, selalu waspada pada pergerakan orang – orang tersebut. Namun akhirnya kami mulai mengetahui jika rencana mereka telah berubah sejak kekalahan telak mereka waktu itu. Mereka membangun lagi sisa – sisa kaki tangan mereka dan juga anak dari mafia yang sudah hyung bunuh saat itu untuk bergabung. Mereka mengincar keluarga tuan muda Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah dilanda krisis."ucap Minho.

"Apa kau bilang?"bentak Yesung.

"Ini adalah buktinya jika perusahaan tuan muda Kyuhyun tengah mengalami inflasi, karena ada beberapa orang yang telah korupsi didalam pilar perusahaan tersebut."ucap Minho sembari memberikan datanya pada Yesung.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."gumam Yesung melihat pergerakan statistic perusahaan keuangan keluarga Kyuhyun mulai menikuk turun dengan tajam.

"Kami sudah berusaha mengantisipasi semua ini dengan membuat perusahaan tuan muda berjalan ditempat. Meski kami sadar jika tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah mulai curiga dengan keberadaan orang – orang kita yang kini ada didalam perusahaannya."jawab Minho mulai terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah membuka laptopnya untuk meretas beberapa dokumen yang mungkin akan membantunya menemukan keputusan.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan kembali keruangan depan dan menghandel semuanya."ucap Minho.

"Sebelum itu, temukan keberadaan Cho Ahra. Dia tengah diculik oleh perusahaan Lee."ucap Yesung sembari memberikan sebuah foto Cho Ahra pada Minho tanpa mengindahkan pandangannya pada laptop miliknya.

"Yeoja ini, kami sudah menemukannya hyung."ucap Minho sedikit menyeringai.

"Sudah?"gumam Yesung yang kini langsung melihat kearah Minho tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Kami telah menemukan keberadaannya melalui beberapa orang yang menyusup di perusahaan Lee."ucap Minho memperlihatkan kilatan devil dimata obsidian miliknya.

"Bagus, temukan dan bawa dia, seta abeonim dan eommanim untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Aku yakin jika 'rumahku' disana akan sangat aman untuk bersembunyi."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mengerti jika Minho sudah bisa mendapatkan Ahra kapanpun Yesung memberinya titah.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan pergi."ucap Minho membungkuk memberi hormat sembari dia mengundurkan diri.

Yesung masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, dia mulai mencari tahu informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan E.X.O. Sampai sebuah email membuatnya mengumpat keras.

_**From : Hankyung**_

_**To : **__**大哥**_

_**Subject : E.X.O mulai mengintai**_

_**Pesan :**_

_**大哥**__**, aku mendapatkan informasi jika E.X.O telah dihidupkan kembali oleh penerusnya. Dia bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Lee untuk menghancurkan keluarga Kyuhyun. dan dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Lee Sungmin dan Choi Sungjoon. Mantan kekasihmu.**_

_**大哥**__**, aku tidak tahu pastinya. Yang jelas, kita harus bergerak jika tidak kau pasti akan dalam bahaya. Menurut orang – orang milikku, Sungjoon menuntut balas akan kematian ayahnya yang bunuh diri tiga tahun lalu karena perusahaannya bangkrut yang disebabkan oleh kehancuran E.X.O. Yang jelas dia akan menuntut balas pada SUPER JUNIOR.**_

_**~ Super Junior Hangeng ~**_

_**P.S : Mantan kekasihmu itu tidak tahu jika kau adalah orang yang selama ini menunggangi SUPER JUNIOR. Kami disini sudah berkumpul dan menunggu perintah darimu.**_

"DAMN IT?!"umpat Yesung keras.

Dengan segera Yesung mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bertuliskan Super Junior Yesung dichassing luar ponsel tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mendial nomor orang yang baru saja mengiriminya email yang hanya diketahui oleh kelompok mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian panggilan itu diterima oleh orang tersebut.

"你好halo，大哥."jawab namja diseberang.

"你(kamu),, 韩庚(Hankyung)，希澈(Heechul)，英云(Kangin)，利特(Leeteuk)，周密(Zhoumi)，先华(Henry)， 明天你们去韩国(Besok kalian pergi ke Korea)."perintah Yesung mutlak.

"好的(Baik)."jawab namja bernama Hangeng.

"然后，用你们韩国的名字(Kemudian, pakai nama Korea kalian disini)."titah Yesung pada sang namja yang tidak lain adalah wakilnya itu.

"好,大哥(Baik, Kakak besar),"ucap Hankyung.

Yesung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mencoba untuk mencari informasi lainnya tentang keberadaan mafia itu. Akan tetapi pekerjaan itu harus musnah dan terhenti ketika suara lenguhan Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak kursor laptop miliknta. Dengan segera Yesung beranjak dan berdiri menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah bermimpi.

"Eengghhh~"desah Kyuhyun samar.

"Kyu~ gwaencanha?"tanya Yesung sedikit khawatir.

"…."

Namun namja yang didepannya ini hanya membalas pertanyaan Yesung dengan dengkuran halus yang membuat Yesung mencibir.

_**S-sial,,,**_

Batin Yesung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tertipu.

Namun saat Yesung mencoba berbalik arah untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya itu, Yesung mendapatkan ide yang sangat mujarap untuk bermain dengan 'suami'nya tersebut. Yesung lalu meneruskan jalannya dan meraih telepon kantor miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

"**Ne, Hyung**,"ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Jemput, SUPER JUNIOR, malam ini dan antarkan mereka keapartemen miliku. Dan lagi jangan sampai mereka ketahuan publik. Beritahu untuk menemuiku besok pagi dikantor. Aku akan bermalam disini."perintah Yesung.

"**Ne, hyung.**"jawab Jonghyun tegas.

"Baiklah, kerjakan. Beritahu Minho untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan taruh di meja ruanganku."ucap Yesung sembari memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah itu, Yesung mengirimkan sebuah e-mail pada wakilnya yang tengah melakukan perjalanan ke Korea dengan pesawat pribadi.

_**To : Hangeng**_

_**From : Yesung**_

_**Subject : Info**_

_**Pesan : Cari informasi tentang E.X.O sebanyak yang kau bisa dan berikan padaku lusa depan. Kau bisa tinggal diapartemen milikku. ASAL, jangan pernah menyentuh apapun yang berbau 'baby blue'. Kau pasti tahu akibatnya bukan?**_

_**~ Super Junior Yesung ~**_

Setelah itu Yesung keluar ruang rahasianya itu dengan Taemin yang sebelumnya sudah dipanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Kini Yesung dan Taemin tengah turun ke gudang untuk menemui mata – mata yang membuntutinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan pandangan remang, gelap, dan lembab menyapu mata Onyx Yesung. Minho telah menunggu Yesung dan membukakan pintu gudang tersebut. Didalam gudang tersebut terdapat dua orang yang sudah kelelahan dan terikat dalam sebuah kursi dan dijaga oleh beberapa orang suruhan Minho. Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat siapapun yang datang karena mata mereka telah ditutup.

Dengan seringaian yang terpajang dari raut manis Yesung, Yesung mendekati orang – orang tersebut didampingi Minho dan Taemin.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"tanya Yesung dengan nada rendah mengintimidasi.

"….."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"bentak Yesung.

"…."

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN DARIKU?"teriak Yesung lebih keras sehingga suaranya menggema di tempat parkir itu.

"Kami hanya disuruh untuk mengikuti and-

Sebelum salah seorang itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung terlebih dahulu memukulnya telak. Sehingga orang itu tersungkur dilantai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat membiru. Terdengar kursi yang patah akibat pukulan Yesung yang sangat kuat hingga membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Buka semua ikatan mereka?!"perintah Yesung menatap orang – orang miliknya.

"Hyung,, jangan bilang ka-

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang – senang Minho. Aku janji tidak akan membunuh mereka. Mereka umpan yang sangat berharga untukku."ucap Yesung menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari mahkluk lemah sepertiku?"tanya Yesung mulai menjalankan aksinya dengan sedikit memberi kesan jika dia adalah mahkluk lemah berdasarkan suaranya.

"Kami hanya disuruh untuk mengikuti dan mengintai pergerakan yang anda lakukan, tuan."ucap salah satu namja yang terlihat membantu temannya yang tersungkur dilantai.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"tanya Yesung menatap tajam orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"I-Itu…"gumam namja itu ragu.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"bentak Yesung.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKANNYA!"teriak namja yang tadi dipukul Yesung.

_**Tipe pemberontak heuhh? Well… Let's begin our game.**_

Batin Yesung menyeringai menatap namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang ditatap tajam Yesung tadi.

"Baiklah, kau dan dia lawan aku. Kalau kalian menang, aku akan melepaskan kalian. Tapi kalau kalian kalah… kalian akan mati ditanganku."ucap Yesung menatap kedua namja itu menantang.

"BEDEBAHHH!"teriak namja yang pertama kali memukul Yesung namun dengan sigap Yesung menahannya.

"Lumayan."gumam Yesung dalam seriangaiannya.

"Brengsek!"gumam namja yang menyerang Yesung.

Pertarungan antara Yesung dan kedua mata – mata itu tak terelakkan. Bentrokan itu membuat kedua belah pihak merasakan nyeri. Yesung yang sedari tadi dengan segap menerima segala serangan mereka dengan segala tangkisan yang dia pelajari. Namun, sebuah peristiwa membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit. Yesung menerima sebuah pukulan tak berarti di pipinya, sehingga membuat bibirnya sedikit robek. Dengan sigap Yesung melawan dan memukul mereka telak hingga para pengintai itu kini telah tersungkur dilantai dengan ringisan kesakitan.

"HYUNG!"teriak Minho dan Taemin bersamaan sembari datang dan melihat keadaan Yesung.

"TUAN MUDA?!"teriak bawahannya yang tadi.

"Aku baik – baik saja."ucap Yesung sembari menjilat darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Pertarungan yang menarik, karena seorang Kim Yesung kini berani menunjukkan taringnya. Taring yang selama ini dia pendam setelah dia menikah. Melihat hasil 'karyanya' pada para pengintai itu membuat Yesung tersenyum puas. Mereka semua menerima patah tulang dikaki, tangan, dan tulang rusuk. Dengan senyum setannya, Yesung menatap kedua pengintainya itu tajam.

"Katakan pada boss kalian untuk membawakan seluruh anak buahnya. Untuk bertemu dan melakukan pertarungan denganku. "ucap Yesung menantang.

"…."

"Kita akan bertemu dengan kekuatan penuh yang kita miliki."ucap Yesung.

"….."

"Dan, katakan pada boss kecilmu itu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada namja beristri seperti dirinya."ucap Yesung sembari beranjak dari para pengintai itu.

"Kalian, antarkan mereka sebagai paket hadiah dariku. Taemin NOTE."ucap Yesung.

Yesung kini menuliskan beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Sungmin. Namja kelinci itu dan istrinya, mungkin dia akan dipecat dari tempat Siwon. Tapi apa boleh buat, Keluarga Kyuhyun sekarang dalam bahaya.

"S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?"tanya namja yang kini telah kembali diikat oleh anak buahnya tersebut.

"Na?!"gumam Yesung sembari menatap tawanannya tersebut.

"Dia adalah hyungku. Kim Jongwoon. Dan dia adalah.."ucap Minho sembari menampilkan seriangiannya.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang tuan – tuan sekalian. Karena kalian akan mengetahuinya setelah kau bersama boss kecil kalian."ucap Taemin melihat Yesung yang tengah menyelipkan secarik note untuk boss mereka.

Setelah itu Yesung keluar dari gudang tersebut, kedua mata – mata itu dibuat pingsan oleh Minho dan Taemin. Dan Taemin meminta orang – orangnya untuk mengantarkan 'paket' khusus untuk perusahaan Lee. Meski sebenarnya Taemin sendiri yang ingin melihatnya sendiri bagaimana murkanya sang CEO perusahaan Lee tersebut.

Kini Yesung tengah menaiki lift dengan didampingi Minho yang selalu ada dibelakangnya. Minho sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika semua itu adalah kemauan Yesung.

"Ambilkan aku obat untuk luka ini."ucap Yesung sembari menunjukkan lukanya.

"Akan aku ambilkan Es Batu, Alkohol, Betadin, dan Plester. Hyung tunggu dikamar hyung saja."ucap Minho menatap Yesung dengan tatapan, jangan membantahku hyung.

"Haaahhh~ baiklah, aku akan mandi kau letakkan obat serta makan malamku dimeja luar, nanti aku akan mengambilnya setelah mandi."ucap Yesung yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yesung kemudian melepaskan pakaian kotornya dan pergi mandi serta tak lupa dia membawa bathrope. Tiga puluh menit setelahnya Yesung keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil makan malam'nya' dan obat – obatan keruangan pribadinya itu. Dengan sedikit terdengar ringisan Yesung mengobati luka – lukanya. Namun, saat dia akan memberi plester dia melihat Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diranjang kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun terlihat celingukan melihat sekeliling, sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar dari alkohol yang diminumnya. Kyuhyun melihat seluruh ruangan itu dengan seksama. Sampai dia melihat ada pandangan tajam tengah memperhatikan gerak – geriknya saat itu.

"Ye-Yesung."gumam Kyuhyun gugup.

Yesung saat ini terlihat sangat sexy, dilihat dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki dia sangat sempurna. Saat ini Yesung tengah menggunakan boxer dan bathrope, Yesung menyilangkan kedua kakinya sehingga bathrope itu menyibak dan memperlihatkan paha mulus nan putih miliknya. Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bagaimana bisa Yesung ada didalam kamar ini serta hanya memakai bathrope.

"Puas menelanjangiku, Tuan muda Cho?"tanya Yesung sakartis menyembunyikan seringaian yang kini sedikit nampak dari wajah manisnya.

_**It's Show Time…..**_

Batin Yesung tertawa nista melihat kepanikan suaminya

"I-ini dimana? B-bagaimana bisa kau dan aku disin-

Kedua manik caramel Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, bagaimana tidak jika saat ini dia hanya memakai boxer saja. Pikiran Kyuhyun kini mulai berfikir tentang kejadian sebelumnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berfikir bahwa dia ada di club Changmin dan dia menghabiskan hampir lima botol wine. Setelah itu dia merasa semuanya berat dan dia hilang kesadaran.

"Ini dikamarku, kamar pribadi perusahaanku. Apa kau lupa?"bohong Yesung dengan sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"L-lupa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata – kata.

"Kau dua malam ini sangat liar~."ucap Yesung dengan nada yang sangat manja membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Mw-mwo?!"ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"…"

"Ja-jadi kau?! Bukan – bukan,, aku?! Maksudku ki-kita melakukan 'itu'?"ucap Kyuhyun melebarkan pandangannya.

"Kau melupakannya? Kau membuatku kecewa 'CHO-KYU-HYUN'"ucap Yesung penuh penekanan dengan nada yang dibuat marah.

"Tapi aku tidak me-

_**Ba-basah?!**_

Batin Kyuhyun kini mencelos setelah dia meraba bagian bawahnya yang basah.

"Ahh~ sudahlah… itu juga hakmu untuk melupakannya."ucap Yesung menunjukkan nada kekecewaan sembari kembali mengobati wajahnya.

"Tu-tunggu."ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Yesung yang kini ingin mengobati wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Yesung pura – pura jengah meski didalam hati….

_**Huahahahahahahaha,,, Cho Kyuhyun Bodoooohhhhhh,,, ahahhahahahahaha**_

Batin Yesung tertawa keras.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa memar seperti ini?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir yang di samarkan.

"Apa kau lupa juga? Kau telah memukulku karena tidak melayanimu."ucap Yesung berlagak marah.

"Ye?!"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Aku ingin mengobati in-

Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalahnya kini melesat duduk disamping Yesung dan merebut plester dari tangan Yesung dan memasangkannya. Yesung sedikit meringis karena lukanya kini mulai berbaur dengan obat yang ada dplester yang ditempelkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sudah sana, bersihkan dirimu. Kau sangat lengket dan bau kau tahu!"ucap Yesung sembari beranjak pergi namun niatan itu terhenti ketika Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"…."

"Ada apa?!"tanya Yesung dingin meski terselip perasaan gugup.

"Mi-mianhamnida."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunduk dan mengucapkannya dengan perasaan sangat bersalah.

_**Kau memang benar – benar polos Kyu! Apa aku memang terlalu evil untuk mengerjaimu? Tapi lihatlah sekarang aku yang memenangkan pertandingan ini.**_

Batin Yesung bersorak.

"Buat apa meminta maaf? Bukankah kau adalah 'suami'ku? Sudah seharusnya aku melayanimu. Itu kewajibanku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lahirmu."ucap Yesung dingin.

Yesung mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat Yesung tangan Yesung yang menghasilkan ringisan Yesung. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dan membuat Yesung terjerembab dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Meski jantung Yesung berdetak cepat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang masih mencoba untuk datar.

"Kau-mau-apa?"tanya Yesung penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau a-

_**Saranghamnida Kim Jongwoon~ Saranghamnida Kim Jongwoon~**_

Sebuah suara nan rendah dan manja milik Kyuhyun menggema diruangan itu menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedang Yesung tengah memberontak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berhasil. Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka e-mail tersebut.

_**To : **__**大哥**_

_**From : Heechuly**_

_**Subject : Kyuhyun dan E.X.O**_

_**Pesan : Hari ini tepat tanggal tiga februari suamimu tambah umur, aku ucapkan selamat. Untuk E.X.O aku mendedikasikan mereka diajari beladiri Brazil, Capoera.**_

_**Aku mendapat info setelah aku melihat foto mantan kekasihmu mengajari mereka melakukan gerakan capoera dari CCTV yang kupasang di salah satu markas mereka.**_

_**Kami menunggu kedatanganmu 'hyung'.**_

_**Malam ini kami akan bermalam di apartemenmu, besok pagi sekali kami akan pergi ke 'basecame'.**_

_**P.S : Leeteuk hyung ingin bertemu denganmu.**_

Segera Yesung membalas e-mail tersebut dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang pekerjaan telah menunggu.

_**To : **__**大哥**_

_**From : Heechuly**_

_**Subject : Kyuhyun dan E.X.O**_

_**Pesan : Bilang pada Kangin untuk mengajari dasar – dasar capoera. Besok kita bertemu di basecame. Meski ada kemungkinan kita kalah jumlah, aku harap kita bisa menang. Tunjukan apa yang telah kalian pelajari selama kalian bersembunyi.**_

_**P.S : Sungjoon, biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Selain itu, tetap awasi pergerakan mereka. Aku menunggu kabarmu.**_

Setelah mengiril e-mail tersebut, Yesung dengan sigap berjalan kedepan almari dan mencari baju yang ingin dikenakannya untuk makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh keluarganya. Mungkin sedikit bocoran 'tambah umurnya' Kyuhyun dari Heechul berhasil membuat Yesung paham kenapa ibunya memaksakan untuk pergi makan malam bersama keluarga besar.

Gerakan tangan Yesung yang memilah – milah baju terhenti ketika sepasang lengan kekar tangah memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung tahu siapa yang berani memeluknya dari belakang, namun dia hanya diam dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dirinya tengah menahan darah yang mendidih diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu lagi, Sungie."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyenderkan kepalanya diceruk leher Yesung.

"Sepertinya begitu."ucap Yesung yang masih memilah – milah baju dialmari depannya.

"Sungie bolehkah ak-

"Tidak, karena sebentar lagi kau dan aku akan makan malam bersama keluarga besar. Cepat mandi!"ucap Yesung sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,"ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung dari pelukannya.

"Kyu.."panggil Yesung saat Kyuhyun berbalik badan.

"Ne,,"gumam Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung.

_**Chuuup~**_

"Saengil Chugghae Hamnida, Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung setelah mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan beranjak ke ruang ganti.

"…" yang dicium Yesung kini hanya membatu dengan apa yang lakukan Yesung.

Kini Yesung telah masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan menguncinya, dari derap langkah Kyuhyun, Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah pergi mandi. Yesung tahu dia sangat bodoh mencium Kyuhyun. Dan kini salahkan perbuatannya yang membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**~ To Be Contiou ~**

**Mian, gag bisa review sekarang,,, kalau sempat lagi Joonie akan say hai lagi. Buat semuanya terima kasih. Sebenarnya mau posting semalam, akan tetapi aku ketiduran jadinya tercancel. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf karena update telah di chap ini sudah aku perpanjang.**

**Sekali lagi aku minta review kalian,, terima kasih..**


	7. Sang Pemimpin

Disebuah kamar dipantai terkecil pulau Jeju, seorang yeoja tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Yeoja itu nampak lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya. Meski dia mendapatkan makan tiga kali sehari dan membuatnya tidak melakukan apapun adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang dia alami.

Dia tahu jika dia menjadi tawanan keluarga Lee, Lee Sungmin yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri telah membawanya jauh dari keluarga hangatnya. Sungmin yang dianggapnya adik itu menjabarkan bahwa dia kecewa dengan pernikahan yang dilakoni Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan semua ini, dia benar – benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Makanlah, ini jatahmu malam ini. Cho Ahra."ucap salah seorang bodyguard membuka pintu kamar dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan dimeja samping pintu.

"…."yeoja itu hanya bisa menatap tajam dengan obsidan miliknya.

Dengan segera sang bodyguard itu menutup dan kembali mengunci yeoja itu didalam kamar. Bukan dia tidak mau melawan dan bukan dia tidak berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Akan tetapi semua itu hasilnya akan percuma, dia sudah berulang kali mencobanya, dan pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kekamar itu lagi dengan luka memar ditubuhnya.

Ahra dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiri nampan berisi makan malamnya tersebut. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia mulai memakan jatah makannya tersebut. Ahra tidak ingin mati konyol ditempat laknat seperti ini. Dia ingin pulang dan membuat keluarganya tersenyum dengan kepulangannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Ahra mulai memakan makanannya dia mendengar suara kegaduhan divilla tempatnya disekap. Namun yang dilakukanan hanyalah acuh dan membiarkannya. Ahra melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat terhenti ketika kegaduhan itu itu terjadi.

**_BRAAAKK_**

Ketika keadaan sudah mulai hening, tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terdobrak dan menampilkan seorang namja dengan setelas jas yang terlepas dari kancingnya. Dengan pistol yang berada dalam genggamannya namja itu memilih sikap waspada jika didalam kamar itu masih terdapat bogyguard.

Setelah dikiranya aman dengan dia menurunkan pistol dan membungkuk hormat pda Ahra.

"Ahra-ssi, saya Minho dari Shinee. Datang atas perintah Tuan Muda Yesung untuk menyelamatkan anda."ucap Minho sembari menatap Ahra dengan kewaspadaan.

"Ye-Yesung?!"ucap Ahra yang kini menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Ne, kami harap anda bersedia untuk bersama kami saat ini. Saya takutkan jika keadaan Villa ini akan ada bantuan dari perusahaan pusat."ucap Minho.

"Ne, Arraseo."ucap Ahra sembari mengambil cardigan di kursi dan berlari kearah Minho dan yang lain.

Saat ini Minho dan Ahra mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dari villa tersebut dengan pasukan miliknya. Dengan berbekal kondisi dan tata letak villa tersebut Minho dan yang lain berhasil membobol benteng villa tersebut dengan sangat mudah. Dengan membawa serta member Super Junior membuatnya cukup mudah untuk masuk dan menghabisi anak buah Sungmin.

Kini Ahra dan Minho telah sampai di mobil yang telah lama menunggu mereka. Dengan sigap mereka meledakkan villa tersebut dengan bom buatan Key sang ahli senjata. Dengan seringaian mengerikan mereka melihat kobaran api yang melahap villa tersebut dan membuatnya rata dengan tanah.

Kemenangan tersebut dengan segera disampaikan pada seorang namja yang duduk dengan angkuh dimeja kantornya. Dengan seringaian _devil_ yang dimilikinya membuat beberapa orang didepannya tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat mereka sedikit bernafas lega dan akan membalas balik serangan kepada perusahaan tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang menjadi pijakan dasar baginya yang akan menjadi sejarah bagi hidupnya.

"MISSION CLEAR."ucap Yesung dengan nada intimidasi yang kental

**In Your Arm To Night**

**Part 7**

**Pairing :**

**Kyusung**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior Member**

**Author :**

**Joonie Kim**

**Genre :**

**Romance **

**Slight **

**Hurt Comfort**

**Slight**

**Action**

**Slight**

**Crime**

**Ratting :**

**T **

**Warning :**

**Yaoi Content**

**Typho**

**Inspiration :**

**In Your Arm To Night ~ Otome Game ( Voltage )**

**VCR ~ Don't Don ~ Sushow 2 at Japan**

**Umur Chara Member Super Junior :**

**Leeteuk : 31 tahun. Satu bulan lebih tua dari pada Yesung.**

**Heechul : 28 tahun.**

**Kangin : 28 tahun. Beda satu bulan lebih muda dengan Heechul.**

**Hangeng : 28 tahun. Beda tiga bulan lebih muda dengan Heechul.**

**Zhoumi : 26 tahun.**

**Henry : 25 tahun.**

**Umur Chara Member Shinee :**

**Minho : 25 tahun.**

**Key : 25 tahun. Beda satu bulan dengan Minho.**

**Onew : 24 tahun.**

**Jonghyun : 24 tahun. Beda dua bulan dengan Onew.**

**Taemin : 23 tahun.**

" _**Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mengalami mimpi buruk? Dimana kau merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan telah kau cari – cari yang kau tahu memang ada disana, tetapi selalu berada di luar jangkauanmu."**_

_**~ Sherlock Holmes ~**_

**~ Let's Begin the Fiction ~**

**Beberapa hari sebelum penyergapan SHINEE**

Kini Yesung dan member Super Junior tengah berkumpul disebuah tempat yang rahasia. Bisa dikatakan jika itu adalah tempat basecame milik mereka. Disebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar mirip sebuah ruang rapat, mereka tengah mengadakan pertemuan. Penemuan yang telah dilakukan oleh orang – orang miliknya yang telah menyelinap di perusahaan Sungmin membuat Yesung sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Bukan hanya member Super Junior namun juga member Shinee ikut dalam rapat tersebut.

"Menurut orang – orang Minho, Cho Ahra disekap disebuah villa dibagian barat pulau Jeju. Sekarang rencana seperti apa yang akan dijalankan oleh Shinee, Heechul?"tanya Yesung sebagai pimpinan rapat.

"Rencananya seperti ini hyung,"ucap Heechul sembari membagikan rencananya pada semua pengunjung rapat.

"…"

"Halaman pertama, aku meminta bantuan Hangeng untuk meng-_hack _ keamanan dan CCTV yang tersambung dengan perangkat LAN yang telah dipasang dalam villa tersebut. Sehingga perusahaan Lee tidak mengetahui jika villa tersebut sedang dalam penyerangan."ucap Heechul.

"Itu mudah untukku. Bagaimana hyung?"tanya Hangeng dengan percaya diri.

"Right, Decision taken."ucap Yesung langsung.

"Halaman kedua, aku juga meminta bantuan Kangin untuk menjaga Shinee ketika rencana ini bocor atau ketika kita tengah dikejar. Selain itu, ketika Shinee sudah mendapatkan Cho Ahra, bantu mereka dari belakang karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa meng-_cover_ ketika mereka sedang membawa orang."ujar Heechul.

"Bagaimana Kangin?"tanya Yesung langsung menatap Kangin.

"Decision Taken."ucap Kangin mantap.

"Halaman ketiga, permulaan setelah Hangeng meng-_hack _semua keamanan dalam villa tersebut. Member Shinee dan beberapa orang anak buah kita akan masuk kedalam dan mulai menghajar para bogyguard villa tersebut. Selama ini, informasi yang aku dapatkan villa tersebut terbagi menjadi lima bagian."jelas Heechul.

"Halaman keempat, bagian pertama adalah kamar utama dan ruang keluarga dilantai dua sebelah kanan, bagian itu akan dipimpin oleh Minho sebagai ketua Shinee sekaligus mendapatkan tugas tambahan menyelamatkan Cho Ahra. Dan dihalaman ini sudah terdapat denah ruangannya."ucap Heechul.

"Baik, hyung."ucap Minho.

"Halaman kelima, bagian kedua adalah ruang kosong dan gudang yang ada dilantai dua sebelah kiri, bagian itu akan dipimpin oleh Jonghyun. Begitu pun sudah tergambar denah ruangannya."ucap Heechul lagi.

"Baik, hyung."ucap Jonghyun.

"Halaman keenam, bagian ketiga adalah kamar tidur tamu pertama dan dapur dilantai satu sebelah kiri, bagian itu akan dipimpin oleh Onew. Disinipun sudah ada denah bagian miliknya."ucap Heechul.

"Baik, hyung." Ucap Onew.

"Halaman ketujuh, bagian keempat adalah kamar tidur dan ruangan santai dilantai satu bagian belakang, bagian ini akan dipimpin oleh Key. Dihalaman ini ada denah bagimana kau akan menyerang."ucap Heechul sembari memandang Key.

"Baik, hyung."ucap Key.

"Selain itu, dalam halaman itu sudah aku tandai tempat tempat dimana kau harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanmu."ucap Heechul lagi memberikan sedikit bocoran.

"Gamsahamnida, hyung." Ucap Key.

"Halaman kedelapan, bagian yang terakhir adalah kamar dan ruang tamu dilantai satu sebelah kanan dan depan, bagian itu akan dipimpin oleh Taemin. Dan kau sudah lihat denahnya bukan?"tanya Heechul memandang Taemin.

"Sudah hyung, akan aku laksanakan."ucap Taemin.

"Halaman kesembilan, ini adalah denah villa tersebut seperti pada halaman ketiga. Akan tetapi dalam halaman ini ada tanda silang merah. Apakah ada yang tahu maksudnya?"tanya Heechul sembari menatap peserta rapat.

"Changkaman, kau tidak berniat menghancurkan villa itukan Heechul?"tanya Leeteuk menatap manik ruby Heechul.

"Sayangnya aku harus mengatakan iya hyung."ucap Heechul.

"Apa maksud semua ini Heechul?"tanya Yesung sedikit kurang suka dengan rencana yang terakhir.

"Ada salah satu mata – mata yang aku pasangkan di kediaman Sungmin. Dia mengatakan jika villa tersebut akan dijadikan tempat persembunyian EXO. Dan akan dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan antara keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Choi. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, tempat itu adalah gudang persenjataan EXO."ucap Hangeng sedikit membuat Heechul senyuman miring diwajahnya.

"Jadi tempat itu akan dijadikan tempat pertemuan kedua keluarga yang akan menyiksa Cho Ahra?"ucap Yesung dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."ucap Heechul melengkapi pernyataan Hangeng.

"Keparat."geram Yesung.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan. Tanda silang merah dalam halaman ini adalah tanda dimana kalian akan memasangkan bom plastik yang akan dibuat oleh Key. Namun itu bukanlah bom waktu seperti yang kau buat, akan tetapi sebuah bom dengan pemicu yang akan aku bawa. Aku akan meledakkan villa tersebut ketika semua member dan 'target' sudah dalam jangkauan aman."ucap Heechul.

"Sempurna."ucap Hangeng.

"Bagaimana Key? Kau bisa membuatnya kan?"tanya Heechul yang kini menatap Key.

"Serahkan padaku hyung."ucap Key.

"Selain itu aku dan Leeteuk hyung akan menjadi _driver_ kalian dalam misi ini dan akan menjadi dokter dengan kemampuan kedokteran miliknya. Ada masalah?"tanya Heechul sembari menatap Leeteuk.

"Decision Taken. Aku akan membawa peralatanku nanti."ucap Leeteuk sembari memberikan seringaian miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian dikejar ketika melarikan diri? Bukankah itu akan membahayakan jika memakai dua mobil?"tanya Yesung.

"Tidak hyung, jika kami hanya memakai satu mobil, itu akan terlihat mencolok. Untuk masalah kita dikejar, tidakkah kau lupa hyung? Leeteuk hyung telah belajar menjadi sniper dari Kangin. Mobil pertama ada Kangin dan Hangeng. Sedangkan mobil kedua ada aku dan Leeteuk. Mobil pertama adalah mobil member Shinee dan 'target'. Mobil kedua adalah anak buah yang lain dan tempat perlengkapan serta pertolongan jika ada orang – orang kita yang terluka."ucap Heechul menjelaskan rencananya lagi.

"Benarkah itu Leeteuk hyung?"tanya Yesung seakan sangsi dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Apa kau meragukanku,,, Ketua?"tanya Leeteuk sembari menyeringai menantang sang ketua.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang dengan bubuk mesiu yang tercium dari tubuhku. Itu akan mencurigakan, kalian tahu bukankah selama ini aku mendirikan Super Junior dan Shinee secara diam – diam. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu, meskipun itu Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung tegas.

"Tetapi kurasa, suatu saat Kyuhyun hyung akan tahu identitasmu sebenarnya hyung. Karena Kyuhyun hyung bukanlah namja yang dengan segera menelan pernyataan orang lain."ucap Zhoumi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan berhati – hati."ucap Yesung.

"Bagiamana rencana ini hyung? Decision Taken?"tanya Heechul dengan wajah poker miliknya.

"DECISION TAKEN. Namun, jangan lupa kalaian pakai baju anti peluru. Dan,,,,"ucap Yesung sedikit menggantung dengan nada rendah dan dingin menunjukkan Pride seorang pemimpin.

"Dan?"koor para peserta rapat.

"Jaga diri kalian, selain itu cepat kabari aku. Dan mungkin untuk aku akan menambahkan sedikit rencana untuk kalian."ucap Yesung menampilkan seringaian _devil_ yang mengerikan.

"Yes, decision taken."ucap seluruh peserta rapat kecuali Yesung.

"**MISSION START"**

Kini Yesung dan yang lain tengah mempersiapkan segalanya. Penyergapan itu akan dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Yesung kini tengah mengurusi segala keperluan liburan yang dilakukan keluarga Cho kecuali Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan perusahaannya.

Setelah orang suruhannya datang dan mengantarkan pesanan miliknya, Yesung kini telah tersenyum lembut menatap foto keluarga besarnya. Yesung bersumpah akan membalas semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Sungmin pada keluarganya terutama suaminya. Kini Yesung menyimpan beberapa lembar tiket liburan ke Jepang. Lebih tepatnya kerumah tinggalnya dulu, untuk sementara waktu dan meminta kepala keluarga Cho untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun keadaan keluarga mereka.

Di districk lain dari kantor Yesung, seorang namja tengah meremas sebuah kertas dari anak buahnya. Geram kemarahan menggema dalam kantor tersebut. Membuat beberapa orang didalam ruangan itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat sosok Sungmin yang semarah itu.

"Cepat obati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."ucap Sungmin menatap Kay tajam.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Kay sembari memberi isyarat pada temannya untuk membantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapatkan perawatan.

Setelah Kay dan beberapa orang membawa anak buah mereka yang terluka dan menutup pintu kantor, Sungmin menggebrak meja meluapkan kemarahannya.

"BRENGSEKK!"umpat Sungmin.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bacalah."ucap Sungmin sembari memberikan kertas Note yang telah diremasnya tadi pada salah seorang dari orang – orangnya.

Orang tersebut kini membaca kertas tersebut dengan seksama dan menampilkan kerutan amarah didahinya. Dan kertas itu kemudian diberikan kepada semua orang yang ada disana secara estafet. Dan akhirnya semua orang yang ada disana kini menahan amarah mereka.

_**Bagaimana hadiah tahun baru dariku Lee Sungmin? Apa itu hadiah terbaik yang kau dapatkan dihari seperti ini?aku harap hadiah dariku tidak membuatmu kecewa.**_

_**Sedikit aku mengerti apa yang membuatmu memata – mataiku, kau cemburu aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Kau sangat cemburu hingga kau ingin menyingkarku dari sisi Kyuhyun.**_

_**Apa istrimu yang cantik itu tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat terpendammu? Kau tahu jika aku adalah orang yang paling 'dinantikan' Kyuhyun. jadi dengan cara kotor kau mempengaruhinya. Benarkan? Sehingga kau menculik Cho Ahra untuk kepentinganmu dan kepentingan perusahaanmu.**_

_**Namun satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Sungminnie.**_

_**Kau salah memilih musuh, salah besar. Meski kau telah bersekongkol dengan Sungjoon, itu tidak akan membuatku untuk mundur. Karena orang yang selama ini kau cari, orang yang selama ini menjadi targetmu dan Sungjoon. Orang yang menjadi BLACKLIST pertamamu,,,**_

_**Adalah,,,,,**_

_**Diriku,,,**_

_**Kim Jong Woon**_

_**a.k.a**_

_**Kim Yesung.**_

_**Apa kau lupa penulisan namaku dalam hanja Sungminnie ?**_

_**K-I-M-Y-E-S-E-O-N-G**_

_**Dalam aksara Chinese**_

_**Jin Yixing**_

_**Sudah ingat dengan nama itu? Jin Yixing? Apa perlu aku memberitahumu juga?**_

_**Jin Yixing,**_

_**Ketua Mafia didataran Chinese**_

_**~ Super Junior ~**_

_**Salah Satu Ketua Mafia Ternama Korea**_

_**~ SHINEE ~**_

_**Sampai bertemu dalam tiga hari kedepan dengan upacara sambutan tantangan darimu,**_

_**Lee Sungmin!**_

**Tertanda**

_**Kim Yesung**_

"AARRGGHHHTTT DAMN IT!"teriak Sungmin mencoba meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Apa yang kan kau lakukan hyung?"tanya seseorang dari anak buahnya.

"Aku kan menyembunyikan informasi ini pada Sungjoon. Kau ingat perjanjianku denganya bukan?"tanya Sungmin menatap tajam bawahannya tersebut.

"Tentu. Kalian bersekutu dengan tujuan hancurnya perusahaan Cho dan Kyuhyun kembali padamu serta Yesung kembali ke pelukan Sungjoon hyung. Serta mencari orang yang telah membunuh ayah dari Sungjoon hyung."ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika musuhku adalah orang yang telah membunuh guruku. Aku tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Kita berkumpul beberapa hari lagi di kantor, aku tidak ingin Saeun melihat kalian."ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Baik, hyung."ucap mereka semua serempak.

"Dan lagi, aku harap kalian mengawasi perkembangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku ingin mereka segera pulih. Selain itu, aku ingin kalian tutup mulut dengan masalah ini."ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Baik, Hyung!"ucap mereka yang kini satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Sungmin dalam kantornya.

Beberapa hari setelah dua dari anak buah kesayangannya terluka. Kini berita tidak mengenakan kembali menghampiri Sungmin. Berita tentang villa tempatnya menyekap Cho Ahra dan gudang persenjataan miliknya kini rata dengan tanah. Membuatnya marah besar dan tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH KAU MEMANG BRENGSEKKKKKK YESSUUNGGG!"teriak Sungmin dirumah miliknya.

"…."Saeun yang mendengar teriakan sang suami terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan smartphone miliknya.

Kini berpindah lagi di ruangan pribadi Yesung yang ada diperusahaannya. Terlihat dua orang yang masih canggung dengan suasana seperti ini. Setelah Yesung bilang pada Kyuhyun ada orang yang mematai – matai rumah mereka, Kyuhyun setuju jika sementara mereka tinggal di perusahaan.

Ponsel Yesung berbunyi, dengan sigap Yesung mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang santai miliknya yang ada dibalkon kantor boleh dikatakan kantor dengan desain seperti apartemen ini memudahkannya untuk berkarya. Ini adalah kantor dengan didesain sendiri olehnya. Sang appa pun terlihat tidak keberatan jika beberapa ruangan kantor dipakai olehnya.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Minho?"tanya Yesung sembari menatap kerlap kerlip lampu kota dimalam hari.

"**Yeoboseyo hyung, saat ini kami sedang menuju basecame. Dan sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu jika aku tidak sengaja memberitahukan identitas kami pada 'target'.**"ucap Minho sedikit takut.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Minho?"tanya Yesung dengan nada rendah.

"**Aku hanya bilang jika kami Shinee, diperintahkan oleh Yesung untuk menyelamatkannya.**"ucap Minho.

"Aku rasa tidak apa, tanpa kau menyebut bahwa 'aku' adalah 'ketua' kalian."ucap Yesung dengan penuh penekanan.

"**Laporan untuk misi kali ini. Ada beberapa orang kita yang tertembak dan terluka. Mereka sedang ditangani oleh Leeteuk hyung di mobil dua. Selain itu, Taemin mendapatkan luka dibahunya ketika melindungi 'target' saat kami turun dari tangga. Meski luka yang dialaminya tidaklah serius, akan tetapi itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Sebagai ketua aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi anggotaku.**"ucap Minho dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa, biarkan Leeteuk hyung yang mengobatinya. Dan yang lain jika terluka parah, bawa mereka kerumah sakit milik keluarga Kim. Aku percayakan padamu semuanya. Setelah ini istirahatlah dan tunggu perintah dariku."ucap Yesung dengan nada khawatir yang ditahannya.

"**Baik hyung, dimengerti.**"ucap Minho mantgap.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan kesana. Aku harap kalian bisa merawat 'target' dengan baik. Jangan lupa bilang pada Leeteuk hyung untuk mengobati Ahra setelah kalian sampai."ucap Yesung sembari melirik dan melihat Kyuhyun kini akan menghampirinya.

"**Baiklah, jika ada apa – apa aku akan menghubungi hyung. Se-**"ucap Minho terpotong ketika seseorang telah merebut pensel milik Minho.

"**Yeoboseyo, Yesungie**."ucap Ahra yang terlihat takut dan suaranya bergetar.

"Ne, noona. Gwaencanha?"tanya Yesung yang kini tersenyum lembut terpatri diwajahnya.

"**Aku hanya sedikit takut. Apa kau tidak apa – apa meminta mafia ini untuk menyelamatkanku? Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan menyerangmu.**"ucap Ahra dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan noona. Sudah ya, percayalah pada mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, aku mohon pada noona jangan beritahu apapun pada keluarga noona meskipun itu Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung.

"**Waeyo?**"tanya Ahra yang kini sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku janji akan mempertemukan noona dengan abeoji dan eommanim. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya. Bisakah kau menolongku?"tanya Yesung sedikit memelas.

"**Ne,,,ne,, arraseo. Hwaigthing,, semoga usahamu mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun berhasil**."ucap Ahra yang kini sedikit terkikik berhasil membuat sang adik iparnya yang manis itu sedikit menggerutu.

"Mengetahui apa Yesung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini ada dibelakangnya yang jaraknya hanya lima meter.

"Baiklah, besok akan aku telepon lagi."ucap Yesung yang kini menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Bukan apa – apa, kau ingin makan apa?"tanya Yesung yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa maksudnya dengan ' sebelum Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya '. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin sedikit mengintimidasi Yesung.

"Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja aku lihat abeoji dan eommanim sedikit depresi ringan. Makanya aku mengajak mereka untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Tapi sepertinya tugasku kian menumpuk dari perusahaan Choi, kau bisa menggantikan aku jika kau mau."ucap Yesung yang kini berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak lupa dia menutup korden dan jendela kamar-rahasia-nya.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu?"tanya Yesung lagi dengan pandangan tajam yang tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya sampai saat ini kau 'belum' membohongiku."ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Yesung.

"Tck,, aku ingin mandi. Jangan mengintipku!"ucap Yesung yang kini berjalan kekamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seakan aku lari marathon?"gumam Yesung yang kini telah ada didalam kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang ingin mengintip? Bu-bukankah aku sudah merasakan tubuhmu?"gumam Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Tck! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun!"ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan kini Yesung telah memakai bathrope dan beranjak ke arah lemari baju. Dengan tangan yang berada di dagu, Yesung memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Sedikit memakan waktu memang, akan tetapi Yesung adalah seorang perfectionist, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kearah meja disamping lemari baju tersebut untuk mengambil berkas kantornya yang dia bawa kerumah. Entah karena ceroboh atau memang ada malaikat yang membisikkan kata – kata romantis ditelinga mereka. Kini kedua manusia tersebut tengah merasakan hal yang selama ini belum pernah mereka lakukan dengan pasangan resmi mereka saat ini.

Yesung yang tiba – tiba mundur beberapa langkah dan Kyuhyun yang berbalik arah secara tiba – tiba menghasilkan benturan yang tidak terlalu keras namun membuat pipi mereka berdua bersemua merah apel. Yesung jatuh terlentang di ranjang dan tertindih badan Kyuhyun. Oh,, jangan lupakan kedua bibir mereka telah menyatu dan bola mata mereka melebar dengan kecelakaan ciuman yang mereka dapatkan.

Sedikit melupakan waktu, mereka terlihat menikmati posisi mereka. Kyuhyun kini menatap dalam manik onyx milik Yesung yang sangat tajam namun terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Yesung kini mencoba untuk menyelami manik caramel Kyuhyun dengan pandangan innocentnya.

Sayangnya, adegan itu terhenti ketika ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi dan menyuarakan jika Changmin tengah meneleponnya. Membuat kedua manusia itu sadar keadaan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Dengan muka memerah karena malu Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan beranjak keruang baca dan mengangkat telepon Changmin.

Sedangkan Yesung kini sibuk dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Yesung tahu itu bukan ciuman pertamanya, namun dia dapat merasakan sebuah kenyamanan didalam sentuhan Kyuhyun. Saat otaknya kembali berfikir tentang 'ciuman'nya dengan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berpakaian dan makan malam.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Hai – hai,,,, Joonie kembali datang…**

**Dengan keputusan yang bulat Joonie tambahkan dua genre di fiction ini. Terlalu berlebihan? Sepertinya tidak. Kekekeke..**

**Dan satu hal lagi,, Joonie minta maaf jika moment kyusung hanya bisa beberapa yang aku sampaikan di chap ini..**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah melakukan review… tapi bisakah Joonie memintanya kembali?**

**Big Thank's for :**

**Alinzajazky, cassandraelf, anaknyachanbaek92, kara kyusung13, dewinyonyakang, kim yehyun, yeshasparkclouds, lyflink97, ajib4ff, babykyusung, oryza naranatha, Yesung ukeku, kim rose, rikarika, olla, caesar704, ziekyusung, harumi ryosei, jy, deraelf, cloud, kim, wonhaesung love.**


End file.
